ToD CONTEST!
by TheLightOfCookieWarrior
Summary: Send in your dare's! Or truth's! And see who does the best... Details inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Yellow! *Miss placement of colors/greetings* Yeah, you should know what a contest is... And a ToD... So... *Twitch***

Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Computer Room)

Three young girls were seated in the back of Smash Mansion, a place normally forgotten by the rest of the mansion. That is untill the three came out. That would mean that they were writing again, and most of the Smashers would most likely be put through some form of torture.

The first girl, who had shimmering blue hair flowing down past her shoulders, and shimmering gold eyes, was seated in front of a computer. Lazily poking at the keys, trying to think of some random form of a story. She heaved a sigh, and grazed over what they had written. Which, of course, was nothing. Another sigh.

The second, had dark brown hair that came down partialy covering her left eye, speaking of which, was a strange green color with a dark sliver in the middle. Just picture a cats eye, the other eye was a dark black, completing her very strange look. She was just loungeing in a couch. Her feet kicked up on the arm, with a smaller laptop sitting in her lap. She too, was aimlessly poking at the keys, gnawing on a sandwich, trying to type somthing.

The third, rounding out this strange group, had golden-blond hair draping down her back, nearly hitting the floor. And soft baby-blue eyes, which were hardly visable due to the fact that she was currently bashing her head against the wall.

Yes, the three were suffering from the accursed: Writers block. Whoot, whoot...

The third one looked up from the wall. "Is anyone gonna tell me to stop?" She mumbled.

The two groaned, the second one dropping her sandwich and carfully setting down her beloved laptop. Walked over to the girl, and yanked her off the wall.

"I'm telling you to stop now." She heaved a sigh, walked back to the couch, picked up her sandwich and her laptop. And resumed.

The first one spun around her chair. "Twilight... You got anything?" She asked, looking over a the second one, who was aparently named Twilight. (Still strange...)

Twilight heaved out yet another sigh. "No... How 'bout you, Layna?" She twisted around to face the first one, now called Layna.

"No... What are we gonna DOOOooo?" She asked. Dragging out the last part.

The third one, what was her name anyway? She looked up. "Just call meh Cookie." Ah, yes. Cookie, this was her name.

Twilight sat up and raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Who the heck are you talking to?" She mutterd.

Cookie shook her head. "You guys don't hear that?"

Layna looked up as well. "Hear what?"

Cookie's eyes misted over. "The faint voice that calls out to me..." She trailed off.

Layna got up and walked over to the phone. "Should I call hospital... Again. I mean, they ARE on speed dial..." She motioned to the buttons on the phone, one of which read "Hospital (Zelda)"

Twilight shrugged. "Nah, it's normal. Besides, we maxed out our number of vists for the year."

Layna cocked one eyebrow to the side. "It's only January." She paused. "And is that even possible?"

_Flash back._

_Time one: Twilight jumped up and down. "I've got it!" She yelled._

_Cookie looked up. "Got what?"_

_"I finally figured out how to fly!" She dashed off to the roof, holding a bottle of Coke and Mento's, and in the other hand, a cape. before anyone could stop her. A happy yell could be heard. Then a a muffled. "Get... Z-Zelda..." _

_End flash back. _

All of them suddnely jumped up from there spots. (Except for Cookie, who was already standing) "I've got it!" They all yelled.

Then they all looked at one another, confused.

"You first."

"No. You first."

...

...

...

"Okay... 3... 2... 1."

"TRUTH OR DARE CONTEST!" They screamed, they clapped there hands over their mouths.

Twilight looked over at Layna. "I'm thinking of a doughnut. What kind of doughnut is it?"

Layna slowly turned to look at the brunette. "Chocolate... With sprinkles."

Twilight widened her eyes in delight. "Yep!" (Yes, that actually happend)

Cookie looked at them strangely. "Okay..." She paused. "Truth or dare...?"

"Oh! yeah..."

Twilight reached into the computer desk and pulled out a mallet.

Both girls took a step back. layna held up her hands in defence. "Now, now. Calm down. Now... What. The. **HECK ARE YOU DOING! ARE YOU MAD!"**

Twilight rolled her shoulders. "It's to break the forth wall."

There was a pause. "Why?"

"So we can stop with the dialogue." She mumbled. She swung the mallet and a shattering noise could be heard.

Well. Now that that's over with.

As you heard, this is a truth or dare. _Contest._ So, how will we do it, You ask?

Easy. You'll send in your dares (Or truth's) here. And whoever can write them the best. Wins!

What's the prize? We... Don't know... Hehe... Bragging rights? A little message that says "You win"? Whatever. You can ask for something... As long as it's possible for us to do.

Ah, but there are rules.

1: NOTHING YAOI/YURI. At all.

2: _**NEVER**_ break rule number one. It disgust us.

3: No swearing! Please! But, if you must. Nothing bad, just... Sissy cussing.

4: Flamers who say this won't work. Will be laughed at. And posted in a chapter to be made fun of. Yeah, and if you flame. Something bad will happen... *Evil laugh*

5: NOTHING rated M. Or border line M. Or lemon, lime, citrus of any sort will not be tollerated.

If you disobey these rules. You will be disqualified from the contest. FOR EVA!

And if you like a someone's ToD. Review! We'll be looking for the best.

And remember. We want this fair. So if you want to send in something. Send it here, and if your entering, look on here for your truth 'n' dares.

Is that clear? If we've confused you... Just ask your question and we'll clear things up.

Also. We won't be entering our own contest (Duh) But we will be writing a ToD with your reviews as well.

So, happy contesting!


	2. Chappy 2 TheTwilightWarrior

**Hiya! Well, TheTwilightWarrior here, and here's how this works. I do the first chappy, Layna does the second and Cookie does the third, and repeat! So here I am!**

Twilight walked into the room, the smashers were all randomly chatting away, completly ignoring the brunette half-cat.

"Guys!" She yelled. "We got some reviews!" Not a single glance was given. Twilight pricked back her furry ears and snarled, she let out a very loud roar, grabbing everyones attention.

"Sheesh..." Half of them mumbled, earning more snarls.

"Alright!" Twilight held up a stack of cards. "Ready?"

"NUUUUUU!" They protested.

"TO BAD, AHAHAAHH" She laughed. "On to reviews!"

**QUEEN AUTHORESS 'STARCY' HAND**

**I'm in! now, for my first dares and truths.**

**Roy: Are you part dragon?**

**Young Link: Navi's coming! Don't worry. This Navi only thinks and rambles about muffins. She is also immune to dying, so don't try to kill her.**

**Ike and Link: I will inject you two with this experimental formula to see what it does! (don't tell them that the formula will transform into vampires at the end of the next dare and they will go on a rampage for a whole chapter)**

**Everyone except host, Pit, Roy and Navi: KILL WARIO! Best kill gets this pass.**

**Hosts, Pit, Roy, Navi and whoever won the free pass: GET INSIDE THAT VAMPIRE BUNKER NOW! It has everything you need to survive including food, water, beds, entertainment, holy water, crosses, rosaries and Michael Jackson's ghost!**

**Good luck surviving! ;)**

Twilight let out a groan, her ears twitching "... Oh great. Love that last part."

"But forget me! Roy!" She demanded, pointing to the quivering red-head.

He stepped foward. "Yes Ma'am!"

She rolled her eyes and grinned. "Are you part dragon?"

His eyes glowed red as he let out a hiss and hiccuped fire. "N-No..."

"Good enough!" Twilight smiled, satisfied with her self. "Young Link..." She sing-songed as they green hero stepped foward, grinning wildly.

*Navi appers* "You know what I like? I liek muffins!" She said, floating in random directions, finding her way to Young Link's side. (We'll just call him Linky)

"NOOOOO GET AWAY YOU ANNOYING LITTLE GLOWING BUG!" Linky yelled, running as far as he could before falling off a cliff. "Don't try to kill her!" Twilight yelled.

"There's a cliff there?" Peach asked.

"HEHE... That's for later." Twilight paused. "Moving on. Ike and Link, I'm going to say sorry for this now."

*Starcy appears holding a needle*

Twilight hiss, cowering behind Red. "I-I hate needle's!" She shivered. "Ike, Link, let's get this over with!"

"Umm... What is that?" Ike asked, pointing at the needle.

"It's... Nothing..." Starcy said, injecting each of them.

"Nothing happened." Link stated, checking to see if he still had limbs.

Twilight grinned, climbing out from behind Red. "Yeah... Let's go to the next." A very large grinn appered on her face. "Everyone... KILL WARIO!"

"Whaa?" Wario mumbled, getting glomped by every smasher.

*The following is senseord*

Twilight opened her eyes. Wario was laying on the floor, with Peach huffing above him, holding her frying pan. "Somebody bring him back to life." She said, waving her hand. "Since I was to yound to see that, I'm going to assume Peach won..." Her face fell. "Sorry guys..."

Twilight open a hatch in the floor. "Peach, Pit, Roy and..." She grimaced. "Navi. Come on, I wanna see this!"

They all piled into the buncker, Peach grabbing Twilight's ear and dragging her in with them.

"Soo... Now what?" Roy asked, flicking on a light.

"Ohhh! Look, entertainment!" Twilight yelled, jumping up and down and running in front of a TV, she turned on a Wii and grabbed a controler.

"Well." Peach placed her hands on her hips. "We just lost her, so we might as well just skip to the next set."

*All appear back in main room, as if nothing happend.*

Twilight held up another card.

**NaviLegacy**

**Jigglypuff: **- "Oh good. Twilight smiled. "Something with Jigglypuff, it must be something sweet and innocent." -** I dare you to become an evil gangster for the whole chapter. (With a gun O_O) **- "Of course." -

**Pikachu and Kirby: I dare you to go grocery shopping in a real modern day supermarket. (And see who stares!)**

**Zelda: I dare you to wear a robber's mask and steal their groceries as they are exiting the supermarket. (But they'll still know it's you because you're wearing a dress.)**

**Marth: I dare you to steal Jigglypuff's gun. (And see how she reacts.)**

**Ike: I dare you to steal Snake's box and use it as an airoplane when jumping off a cliff...**

**Do these count? Well that's all I could come up with for now.**

"OF COURSE THEY COUNT! :D

"Alright." Twilight pulled a gun out of her back poket. "Here Jiggly." She handed the pink ball the gun and slowly backed away.

*Randomly fires gun*

... "Well, that can't be good..."

Twilight handed Kirby a list of groceries. "Here, go to Wal*Mart, (We don't own) And pick these up for me." She smiled and patted Pikachu's head.

**In Wal*Mart**

"Pika Pi?"

"Poyo!"

People stared at them as they rode the shopping carts up and down the rows, randomly throwing things in the buggy.

Twilight shook her head and leaned next to Zelda. "You know what to do." She handed her a mask and a twenty dollar bill. "And snag me the food." she whispered.

Zelda nodded as a singing Kirby came out, pushing a cart with a Pikachu sitting in the front of the buggy. Zelda jumped out and grabbed the cart, trying to be menacing. Pikachu and Kirby simply stared, looking at Zelda's dress, then at her masked face. They climbed out and surrenderd the buggy over.

*Next*

Twilight came in, munching a sandwhich. "Thanks Zelda."

"Okay!" She paused, tossing the bread over her shoulder. "Marth, go steal Jiggly's gun!" She ducked as a stray bullet whizzed by her head.

Marth groaned as he slowly snucked up behind the pink ball of fluff. He grabbed the gun and tried to get away, only to be tackled by Jiggly and double-slapped.

Twilight snickerd. "Alright, last one!"

"YAYZZZ!"

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Ike, steal Snake's box and jump off the cliff!"

The blunette grabbed the box from the prop corner. "Oh!" Twilight yelled. "And get Linky while you're down there!"

Ike nodded before running towards the cliff, letting out a battle cry. He dissapeared off the cliff edge.

"Oh ho 'kay!" Twilight yelled. "That's all the time for today! Please review and enter the contest, bye!"

**Alright, you know how this works! You write a ToD and use the T's and D's from here, whoever write them the best wins!**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	3. Chappy 3 LightOfLanayru

A girl with blue hair and golden eyes came into the room that all the smashers were in.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" She said with delight(evil delight of course)

"Let's see what we have here." Layna said opening an envelope.

"Okay first up...Kurodarkness14!"

Hey all smashers and hii Pit i'm an obsessed fan of yours and really like you so much. Now here are my truths and dares

Truths-

Wario-what kind of final smash of yours are you suppose to do

Roy:Since your hot, will you ever be back on smash bros. series

Pit:When did your game(Kid Icarus Uprising), come out

Ike:Why do you like chicken so much

Toon Link & Link:Everything you do is the same. Why does it have to be your final smash

Dares-

Peach:Admit to the whole world that your cheap in SUB

Ike:Since everyone says your tough, try beat Samus(Zero Suit)to see if your really tough

Zelda:Make out with Dark Link(The one with pale skin and white hair) but don't let Link know about it

Marth:Take off that tiara of yours and stop looking like a damn girl

Pit:If Peach makes out with you...KILL HER SO I CAN LAUGH OUT LOUD

That's all I have for now but thanks anyways

Good-bye and good luck to all smashers. And much good luck for the angel

"Do I have to write the part about Dark Link?" Layna asked.

"Yes!" He yelled.

"Shut up no one was talking to you!" Layna told him.

"Alright first up...Wario!"

"Wario-what kind of final smash of yours are you suppose to do?" Layna asked the yellow blob in the corner.

"Umm, Layna...That's a beanbag..." Ike told her.

"Oh, right I know that!" She said as she turned towards Wario.

"So what is you final smash suppose to do?" She asked.

"Be awesome!" He told her.

"Yeah right...Awesomely stupid!" Layna said.

"..."

"And so on to the next!"

"Roy:Since your hot, will you ever be back on smash bros. series?"

"Well I agree with the first part, but I have no idea..."

"That doesn't answer my question..." Layna told him.

"How the heck am I supposed to know!" He said and then went flying out the window.

"Oooh...He really shouldn't have done that on the third floor..." Layna said looking out the window.

"Ahem...Pit:When did your game(Kid Icarus Uprising), come out?" Layna asked.

"It hasn't come out yet..." Pit told her.

"Well, Kurodarkness14 that answers your question.(I looked it up it doesn't come out till like, the end of the year or in 2012)

"Next up...Ike!...Ike:Why do you like chicken so much?" Layna asked him.

"I don't like chicken." Ike told her.

"Then what would you do if I set this live chicken in the middle of the room?"Layna asked as she set the chicken down.

"Then I would...I would...CHICKEN!" Ike said as he drew his sword and started running around the room, and then finaly shish kabobing it.

"Chicken..." Ike said gnawing on said chicken.

"What's wrong with you! That chicken was alive!" Zelda yelled at him.

"Nom...Nom...Was alive...Nom...Nom..." Ike said as he ate the chicken.

"Well, he likes chicken that much!" Layna said.

"Next question...Toon Link & Link:Everything you do is the same. Why does it have to be your final smash?" Layna asked the two heros.

"What do you mean?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Your final smash is exactly the same. Why?"

"Because he copied me!" The both said pointing to each other.

"Yes...That's why." Layna said.

"Oooh, lookie here! onto the dares!" Layna said she opened an envelope that had dares written on it.

"Ok,Peach: Admit to the whole world that your cheap in SUB!"Layna told her.

"Fine...I'm cheap in Super Smash Bros. Brawl..."She said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I don't think that the whole world heard you, said it louder!.

"I'm cheap in Super Smash Bros. Brawl..."

"Louder and scream it though a megaphone on the top of the roof!" Layna said handing her a megaphone and dragging her to the roof of the Smash Mansion.

"Say it!" Layna taunted.

"I'm cheap in Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" Peach shouted.

"I'm cheap in Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" Peach shouted though the megaphone.

"Thank you." Layna said as she walked back inside.

"Next up...Ike:Since everyone says your tough, try beat Samus(Zero Suit)to see if your really tough." Layna told him.

"I can beat Samus any day!" Ike said without a doubt.

"I'd like to see you try!" Samus said as a light surounded her and reveled her in her zero suit that had glowing pink markings on the back.

Ike raised his sword to attack but before he did Samus shot her gun that was like a whip. It wrapped around him and began shocking him.

"SoMe OnE hElP mE!" He said as he was jolting around on the floor like some one who had jut been...Well, Electrocuted by a million volts.

"That'll do Samus!" She said as she tried to stop her.

"Not done yet." Samus said as she constantly held the trigger.

"SAMUS!" She said as she grabbed the gun away from her.

"Hey!" Samus said as she tried to get the gun back.

Layna looked over at Ike who was twitching on the floor.

Layna let out a sigh."Link do you have any healing fairies?"

"Yeah, here's one." He said handing her a fairie in a bottle.

Layna opened the bottle and it healed Ike.

"Ike?...Ike?" She asked as he came to.

'Ike...YOU JUST TOTALY GOT YOUR BUTT KICKED!" Layna said as she laughed uncontrollably.

"Ah...On to the next dare...Oh wait, Link...leave." Layna told him.

"Umm...Okay." He said as he left.

"Well, here goes...Zelda:Make out with Dark Link(The one with pale skin and white hair) but don't let Link know about it.

And so Zelda did that.

And while Link was walking outside he looked down at his shadow and he could see Zelda kissing dark Link.

"What the-*_*" Link said as he looked at his shadow.

And back to the Smash Mansion...

"Ahem..." Layna said.

"Marth:Take off that tiara of yours and stop looking like a damn girl."Layna told him.

"But..."

"Marth." Layna said.

"It was given to me by my sister." Marth said.

"Really?"

"No, I just like it!" Marth told her.

"Well too bad. you must follow along with the dares."

"Aww..." He said as he took of the tiara.

"Wow...You know what?" She asked Marth.

"What?"

"It didn't help...You still look like a girl." Layna told him trying not to laugh.

"Well on to other news...Pit: If Peach makes out with you...KILL HER SO I CAN LAUGH OUT LOUD!

Peach tries to make out with pit.

"What the-!" Pit says as he then kills her with a dagger.

"May the laughing out loud begain!" Layna said.

"Oh and umm...Some one revive Peach...Some one, any one? No? Fine I'll do it my self.

Layna walks over to peach and pokes her with the reviving stick.

*Poke* *Poke* "You have been revived!" Layna said.

"Wha- what happened?" Peach asked.

"You followed along with the dare!" Layna said.

"PIT!" Peach yelled running torwds him with a frying pan.

"If I were you, i'd start runnin' angel boy." Layna said.

Pit started running towards the window that Roy fell out of, and flew away.

"Haha! You can't get me!" Pit said flying around.

"Not so fast!" Peach said as she threw her fying pan out the window and hit him in the face.

And Roy who was on the ground.

"Well that was stupid." He said standing up only to have Pit fall on him.

*Thud*

"Get off me or you die..." Roy said pushed Pit off.

He watched peach come running out of the building and grabbing her frying pan.

"Hey! Your face dented my frying pan!"Peach said looking at the dent.

"Okay, that's enough!" Layna said as she looked out the window.

*every one is revived and Link has returned to room*

"Next up is...umm...Nobody!" Layna said confused.

Awesome ToD! Great job :D!

Here's what I got: Dares: Twilight: Blow up anything you want!

Luigi: Prove that you're epic by taking on all the koopalings at once!

Bowser: Fight a pissed off Peach with only a comb!

Truths: Zelda: Do you love Link?

Lucas: Do you have a girlfriend?

Everyone: Who is the smasher you hate the most? That's all I've got for now! Keep up the great work and update soon!

"HEY TWILIGHT!" Layna called.

"Yeah?" Twilight said as she entered the room gnawing on a sandwich.

"What happened to the window?" Twilight asked.

"Roy." Layna told her.

"Roy you know you're paying for that right?"

"Yeah..." He said quietly.

"Well anyways, Nobody said Twilight: Blow up anything you want!" Layna said.

"But I didn't blow up anything..." Twilight said putting her ears back.

"No. The persons name is Nobody! You get to blow up something!" Layna told her.

"Well in that case...I'm saving it for something!" Twilight said.

"Okay then, feel free to use it any time, but it has to be in this chapter." Layna said.

"Okay."Twilight said.

"Luigi: Prove that you're epic by taking on all the koopalings at once!" Layna told him.

"Wha-?" Luigi asked nevous.

"Release the koopas!" Layna ordered.

The koopalings came running into the room and Luigi started fighting them.

"Are you sure he doesn't need help?" Peach asked concerned.

"Nah. If he gets creamed he gets creamed." Layna told her.

"Hiya!" Luigi said fighing the koopaling Iggy.

Many moments later he was done fighting.

He walked over to Layna panting.

"Congratulations! You get the badge of epic-ness!" Layna said handing him a badge that said epic.

"Next up is Bowser! Bowser: Fight a pi- ticked off Peach with only a comb!" Layna told bowser.

"Rawr?" Bowser questioned.

"You heard me. grab a comb!" Layna said.

"What is Peach ticked off about?" Bowser asked.

"This." Layna said as she gave bowser Peach's frying pan.

"Err...Easy there Peach..." Bowser said waving the comb infront of him.

"Give me my frying pan!" Peach ordered as she ran towards Bowser with an umbrella.

"Where do you keep all this stuff!" Bowser asked confused.

Peach began poking Bowser with the umbrella.

*Poke* *Poke*

"...Really? Really!" Bowser said with a laugh.

"Bwahahahahah!" Bowser said laughing.

*Poke* *Poke* *SLAP*

"Ouch!" Bowser said rubbing his nose and dropping the frying pan.

"Thank-you."Peach said grabbing said frying pan.

"Hehe...Ahem...Oh look! on the the truths!" Layna said.

"Zelda: Do you love Link?" Layna asked.

"Meh..." Zelda said.

"Ouch..." Link replied.

"Lucas: Do you have a girlfriend?" Layna asked.  
>"...No..." He replied.<p>

"Everyone: Who is the smasher you hate the most?"Layna asked.

*Everyone says something different*

*Everyone stares at each other*

*Everyone starts yelling*

"Woah..."Twilight said.

"Twilight this is no time for you to say 'woah'!"

"..."

"Hey everyone!" Layna said

"What!" they yelled.

"Pasta!" She told them.

"Where! Where!" Mario asked.

"Really Layna...Really?" Twilight asked.

"What? I was panicking..." She said.

"Let me handle this." Twilight said as she handed Layna her sandwich

Twilight stood infront of the crowd and roared loudly.

every one stopped immediately.

"Don't do that unless it's a dare!" Twilight told them.

They all nodded slowly.

"Good!" She said as her ears perked up.

"Thank you Twilight and here's your sandwich." Layna said handing her said sandwich.

"Thank you." She said.

"Next is WhiteFangWolf!"

Truths or dares, I am IN! Alright, I am a fan of Kid Icarus, so don't think about judgin MEH! Also, Pit, Dark(ma OC) says hi!x3 I don't want the new KI Uprising to come out in December, TT .TT

Truths: Link: Midna or Zelda?

Toon Link: What do you think of Tetra?

Everyone: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw? ONTO DA DARES!

Link: Go 3 days without your items.

Wario: Try flying through Area 6 or die trying.

Thats all for now, so bye and good luck with your stories!

"Hey Pit WhiteFangWolf's OC Dark says Hi." Layna said.

"Hi Dark!"

"Okay now onto the truths." Layna said.

"Truths: Link: Midna or Zelda?" She asked.

"Midna." Link replied.

"Toon Link: What do you think of Tetra?"

"I think she's nice." Toon Link responded.

"The next question is Everyone: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw?"

"Wait...Are these Harry Potter characters?" Layna questioned.

"Well anyways, which one?" She asked.

"Gryffindor."Most of them replied.

"Slytherin." The rest of them replied.

"Good choices." Layna told them.

"ONTO DA DARES!"She told them.

"Link: Go 3 days without your items." She told him.

Link hands over his clawshot and arrows and bombs. ect.

"You have four pockets...How the heck did you fit all this stuff in them?" Layna asked.

"I don't know..." Link said slowly."Magic?"

"Eh. Maybe." Layna replied.

*four hours later*

"I can't take it! I need my arrows and I need to have the horse call! Epona is nowhere to be found!" Link told her.

"Well only seventy two hours to go..." Layna told him.

"Oooh! I like this next dare!...Wario: Try flying through Area 6 or die trying." She told him.

"Jet pack or paraglider?" Layna asked holding up the two.

"...Jet pack." Wario said.

"Here you go!" Layna said handing him the jet pack.

"And don't come back till you've flown though area 6!" Layna told him.

And so Wario headed out too find area 6.

*Three days later*

"Here's your items back." Layna said to Link handind the arrows and bombs and the rest of the stuff.

"THANK YOUUUU!" Link said happily.

"You're welcome." Layna said.

"Hey, Layna?" Mario asked.

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't Wario be back by now?

"...Oh...My...Gosh...I Completely forgot about that...heh...heh..." Layna said looking at the ground.

"Hey, Pit will you go find him?" She asked.

"Sure." Pit said and went to go find Wario.

Layna looked up an gave a toothy grin.

"Heh...Onto the next one!" She said.

Layna looked at the paper she was holding.

"Next up is...Sally!" Layna said.

Zelda, Peach and Samus: I dare you to watch all of the twilight movies * gag*

Link: I dare you to jump off a cliff and land on your hands

Ike: I dare you to steal Marth's sword

Young Link: I dare you to sneak into the girl's rooms.

( Now for Truth!)

Link: Do you like Zelda?

Luigi: Do you feel overshadowed by your brother?

Zelda( again) How old are you?

Okay that's it! Byee

"First dare...Zelda, Peach and Samus: I dare you to watch all of the twilight movies * gag*"

"Never!" Samus told her.

"It's the dare so you must." Layna said.

And so the three where tied to chairs and put infront of the tv.

And so after...so very many hours the movies stopped and they were all untied.

The three kept talking about it.

"Dear nayru, You've all been turned into zombies!" Layna said grabbing a frying pan.

Layna swung the frying pan at the back of Peaches head, knocking her to the ground.

"I WAS JUST KIDDING!" Peach said getting up.

"Ohhhhh...Okaaaay." Layna said.

"I would rather die then watch that movie again!" Zelda said.

"Wait I heard the movie was over!" Twilight said running into the room.

"Can I blow up the movies!" Twilight asked holding up a stick of dynamite.

"Yep." Layna nodded.

"Twilight held up a match and lit it.

"WAIT! Let me move every one to a safe distance! Ah, who am I kidding...BLOW IT UP!" Layna said.

Twilight lit the stick of dynamite and threw it at the tv and the stack of movies.

Everyone ran away.

*KABOOOOOM* Could be heard along with a large mushroom cloud.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Twilight said.

"And there goes half of the Smash mansion..." Layna said looking at the missing wall.

Twilight looks over at the tv.

"NOOOOO! What have I done!" Twilight said as she raced over to the tv.

"IT WAS THE MOVIES THAT WERE TO DIE! NOT THE TV! IT WAS SOOOO YOUNG!" Twilight said as she stared at the tv.

"Ummm...It's okay...We can get another tv." Layna said to her friend.

Twilight never responded...She kept morning the tv.

"Ahem...Next dare...Oh wow...This is harsh...Link: I dare you to jump off a cliff and land on your hands" Layna said.

"WHAT!" Link asked.

"Well, go on...Um, you can use the same cliff as the one that Ike jumped off of." She said.

"Fine..." Link said as he walked towards the cliff.

"Well...Here goes nothing..." He said as he ran and jumped off the cliff.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He yelled as he flew into the ground on his hands.

All the smashers looked over the cliff.

"Uh...um...I'm sure he's fine..." Zelda said.

"You're kidding right?" Peach asked.

"Yeah..." Zelda replied.

"..."

"Well." Layna said.

*Pit and Wario are returned to the Smash mansion and Link is revived*

"So Wario did you fly over area six?" Layna asked.

"No...I died..." He said.

"And Pit?"

"Died trying to find Wario." He replied.

"Well, glad to see you made it back!(Not really)" Layna said.

"Next dare! Ike: I dare you to steal Marth's sword!" Layna said.

"Piece of cake!" Ike said.

Ike ran over to Marth.

"Hey, what's that!" Ike said pointing at the wall behind Marth.

"What?" He said as he looked to where Ike was pointing and Ike stole his sword.

"Ha ha! I've got your sword! Whatcha gonna do about it!" Ike said prancing around the room.

Marth looked at Ike angrily.

"Wha? da wittle Marth wants da sword?" Ike mocked continuing to prance around.

"Yes, I do..." Marth said as he took of his tiara and looked at the pointy top of it.

"And i'm going to get my sword!" Marth said as he threw his tiara. The sharp part of the tiara went into Ike's arm.

Ike looked at his right arm.

"Holy-"

"AND THAT'S all the time we have left for that dare!" Layna interrupted Ike.

Marth took his sword from Ike.

"You might not want to do that again." Marth told him.

"Okay...Next dare...Young Link: I dare you to sneak into the girl's rooms."

Young Link looked around and went to go sneak into Zelda's room.

He opened the door to find many books. He heard the closet door shut quickly, and so he went over and opened the door to find Shiek.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm hiding...Do you mind..." She said as she pullled a coat infornt of her.

"Oh, sorry..." He said as he shut the door.

And so young Link came back into the main room.

"You're not dead?" Layna asked.

"Um...No...Anyways, Shiek said she was hiding so I left her alone." He said.

"Oh...Hmm...Something funny has to happen..." Layna said to herself.

"Ah ha! I've got it! It's the shoot Wario out of a cannon half time show!" Layna yelled.

"Get in the cannon tubby!" Layna said as she pushed an old fashioned cannon with wooden wheels on it into the room.

"I'm not getting in the cannon..." Wario told her."It's not a dare." He said.

"B-but...Let's take a vote...Who wants to shoot Wario out of a cannon!" Layna asked.

Almost all the smashers raised their hands.

"Well that answers that! Gets in da cannon!" Layna told him.

"No." He said.

"Bowser, do you mind getting him in the cannon?" She asked.

"Sure." He said evilly as he grabbed Wario and literary stuffed him ito the small cannon.

"Three...Two...One!" Layna said as she lit the fuse on the cannon.

Wario went flying though the ceiling. And when he broke the ceiling, many pink bunnies came rampaging though the mansion.

"Dang...That was supposed to be a surprise..." Layna said disappointed.

"Sorry it had to be done...Link: Do you like Zelda?"

"Eh..." He said.

"..."

"..."

"Awkward..."Layna said looking around.

"Anywho...Luigi: Do you feel overshadowed by your brother?" She asked.

"A little..." He said.

"Sad..."Layna said.

"Next truth! Zelda( again) How old are you?" Layna asked.

"I'm twenty." Zelda replied.

"Wow..." Layna said.

"What?"

"That makes you old." Layna told her.

"Does not..." Zelda said.

"Yes it does."

Does not!"

Does too!"

"SHUT UP!" Ike yelled.

The two looked over.

"Ahem. The next person is... Queen Authoress 'Starcy' Hand!" Layna told them.

Yay! Updated! Me appeared! Me want more!

Hosts: Thank you for using my dares! I will give you a basket full of cookies on two conditions. 1: Tie Kirby to a chair, duct tape his mouth and eat a cookie in front of him while saying how delicious they are. 2: You may only share with Navi.

Roy: Let's see your dragon form!

Navi: Do you want a muffin?

Pit: Take over the universe! Once you do, you may kill 5 people of your choice.

I would give more, but I'm on vacation right now and I'm using my Nintendo 3DS to read the ToD and review this story.

Good luck! ;)

"Okay she says...Hosts: Thank you for using my dares! I will give you a basket full of cookies on two conditions. 1: Tie Kirby to a chair, duct tape his mouth and eat a cookie in front of him while saying how delicious they are. 2: You may only share with Navi.

"That's mean...But I really like cookies...So..." Layna said as she grabbed the duct tape and tied Kirby to a chair.

"Sorry..." Layna said as she grabbed the basket of cookies.

"Here want one?" She asked Navi.

"Hey listen!...I wanna muffin! not a cookie!" Navi yelled flying around.

"They taste like muffins." Layna said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Navi said grabbing a piece of the cookie.

"Mmmm. These cookies are so goooood." Layna said.

"Soooo goood..." Layna said.

"Yum." Navi said eating the cookie.

A muffled 'Why' could be heard from Kirby.

After about thirty minutes the basket was finished.

"I shouldn't have eaten all those cookies." Layna said.

"Me neither..." Navi said laying on the gound.

Layna untied Kirby.

Kirby took the duct tape off his mouth.

"You!" He said as he ran towards Navi and Layna.

Kirby began attacking Layna and he inhaled Navi and spit her out.

Kirby had wings from inhailing said fairy.

"Cool." Kirby said.

"Yes, cool as in, you better cool down you little evil puff ball." Layna said standing up.

Navi flew about a foot off the ground but then fell.

"I eated too many cookies." She said.

"Well, yeah...You ate two cookies...That's like twice your weight in cookies..." Layna told her.

"True..." Navi said.

"And so on to the next dare! Roy: Let's see your dragon form!" Layna told him.

"I'm not a dragon..." Roy said.

"Prove it." She said.

"That dosen't make any sense!" Roy said.

"What?" She asked.

"How can I prove i'm not a dragon?" He asked.

"But you are a dragon." Layna told him.

"No...I'm pretty sure i'm not." He said.

"You're lying..." she told him.

"No i'm not!" He said.

"ROY TURN INTO A DRAGON!" She yelled.

"Fine!" He said then turned into a dragon.

"Hah! I knew it!" Layna said.

"Hm...You really are a dragon...Who would have guessed."Ike said

"Shut up before I kill you." Roy said as he looked over at Ike.

"Okay, okay...Sheesh." Ike said.

"Well turns out Roy is a dragon...Hey Roy go ahead and turn back into a human." Layna said.

"Roy, turn into a dragon, turn into a dragon, hey Roy...And when I finaly turn into a dragon you say that!" He yelled.

"Yes." Layna said."We still have dares to do." She told him.

"Fine..." He said as he turned back into a human.

"All righty! next dare! Navi: Do you want a muffin?" Layna asked holding up a tasty chocolate chip muffin.

"MUFFIN?" Navi yelled diving into the muffin and nearly taking Layna's hand along with it.

"Nom, nom, nom..." Could be heard from Navi as she ate the muffin from the inside out.

"After this Navi will have to go on a diet." Layna said looking at the fat fairy.

"Navi, go run the treadmill." Layna told her.

And so Navi went to go find a treadmill.

"Next! Pit: Take over the universe! Once you do, you may kill 5 people of your choice." She told him.

'Take over the universe!" Pit asked excitedly.

"Err...Yeah, that's what she said." Layna told him.

"AWESOME! I choose to kill...Wario...Captian Falcon...Ike...Gannon and...Luigi!" He yelled.

"Here you get to blowz them up with a bazooka." Layna said handing him the weapon.

*KABOOM*

"One more explosion and this buildings coming down." Layna said looking around.

"So now that you rule the universe...What do you want to do? I mean you could do anything." She told him.

"I want gummy worms!" Pit said as he threw his arms in the air.

"You...Want...Gummy worms?" She asked.

"Yes millions and millions of gummy worms!" He yelled.

"Well um...Okay...I send an email to the gummy worm emporium letting them know to send a couple billion gummy worms..." Layna told him surprised that this is what he wanted. You know nothing like world domination...Just a semi truck full of gummy worms.

"That's nice...And so the next person is...Andy!"

Truths

Link:Where do you keep all of your stuff?

Zelda:How smart are you?

Mario:Is your full name really Mario Mario?

Bowser:Why do you keep kidnapping Peach

Luigi:What is the capital of Kentucky?

Snake:Why are the cutsceans in Metal Gear Solid 4 so long?

Dares

Link and Zelda:Spend a night in the Water Temple (insert scream of terror here)

Mario:Steal Bowsers shell.

Bowser:Do The Mario!

Luigi:Give Crazy Hand the finger.

Snake:Get Capton Falcon so mad that he Falcon Pawnches you.

*All characters are revived*

"Okay first truth! Link:Where do you keep all of your stuff?" Layna asked.

"In my pocket." He answered.

"I know, but you have a bow and arrows and bombs and like ten other things." She told him.

"It's magic!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, okay...That'll work..." Layna told him.

"Zelda:How smart are you?"

"Hmm...I don't know...It's not like I was given the triforce of wisdom by Nayru or anything." She told Layna.

"That dosen't answer anything." Layna said.

"I know you're about to blink." She told Layna.

*Blink*

"You're awesome...How could you have known that!" Layna asked.

"My mind is like, totally blown..." Layna said.

"And the next truth! Mario:Is your full name really Mario Mario?" Layna asked.

"Who said-a that?" Mario asked.

"I dunno. But They asked." Layna said.

"No my full name is not-a Mario Mario...That would just-a be stupid." He said.

"Bowser:Why do you keep kidnapping Peach?" Layna asked.

"Because I feel like it." He told her."And it's fun to watch this pathetic plumber try and save her!" He told Layna.

"And how many times have you won?" Layna asked.

"...Um, Plenty of times!" He said.

"Really?" Layna asked.

"No..." Bowser replied.

Ooooh...This'll be fun...Luigi:What is the capital of Kentucky?" Layna asked.

"Th-the c-capital of Kentucky?" He asked.

"Yep." She replied.

"It's...It's...Um...I know it...One second...Oh, I remember...CORNFLAKES!" He yelled.

"Um...Sorry...That's not right...Why on earth would you guess cornflakes?" She asked.

"Because it's the answer." He replied.

"..."

"Snake:Why are the cutsceans in Metal Gear Solid 4 so long?" Layna asked.

"Because there awesome...'Nuff said." He answered.

"Indeed..." Layna replied.

"Link and Zelda:Spend a night in the Water Temple (insert scream of terror here)" Layna told them.

"...I really hoped i'd never have to enter that horrid place again..." Link said.

"Oh, it's probably not that bad." Zelda told him.

"Oh, really?" He asked.

*Link and Zelda arrive at the water temple*

"This place is horrid!" Zelda screamed looking around at the monsters.

"Great and the place is filling with water...' Link said as the water rose.

The two walked up the stair.

"We should be good for about two hours." He said.

"What after that?" She asked.

"...We'll cross that bridge when we get there..." Link said.

Back at smash mansion the next dare was about to be announced.

"Mario:Steal Bowsers shell." Layna told him.

"What makes you think that a wimp like Mario can steal my shell?" Bowser questioned.

"Like-a this!" Mario said as he hopped on top of bowsers shell...Only to have one of the spikes go though his foot.

"Ayyyiiiiiiieeeeeeeee! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,!" He said hobbling around the room.

"Pathetic!" Bowser told him.

"Not-a so fast!" Mario told him.

Mario ran over to Bowser with a hammer and hit Bowsers shell.

*Crack*

"You...You broke my shell!" Bowser said.

Mario grabbed the three pieces of the shell.

And Bowser was wailing in the corner.

"M-my shell...You broked it..." Bowser cried.

"Wow...I Actually feel bad for poor Bowser..." Layna said.

"Well, I stole his shell." Mario said.

"You big meanie!" Layna yelled at Mario.

"But you told me to-"

"You broke his shell, I told you to steal it...Not break it!" She yelled.

"His shell-a put a hole in my foot-a!" Mario yelled back.

"Well your foot can heal!" Layna told Mario.

"He's just a big misunderstood koopa." She said.

"He's tried-a to kill me several times!" He told her.

"Has he?" Layna asked.

"Well-a no..."He said.

"Then that's that...I want you to go glue Bowsers shell back together." Layna told Mario.

And so Mario carried the heavy shell to glue it back together.

"Burn..." Ike said as Mario walked past.

*Five hours later*

"Here's your shell..." Mario said as he set the shell infront of Bowser.

"Rawr!" Bowser said as he picked up his shell and put it on.

"Well that turned out good." Layna said.

"For who?" Mario asked.

"Well. anyways on to the next dare!Bowser:Do The Mario!" Layna said.

"I hate that dreaded dance..." Bowser said.

"Come on...Do it!" Layna told him."You know you want to."

"No...No I don't." He said.

"Come on." She said."It's part of the dare."

"Ugh..." He said as he began dancing.

The smashers couldn't help but laugh.

*A few minutes later*

"Okay, You can stop now." Layna told him.

"That only did one thing...: Bowser said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Make me hate that stupid plumber even more..." He said.

"Well that's just-a great..." Mario said sarcastically.

"Oh wow...I don't know how to say this next one...Luigi:Give Crazy Hand the finger." Layna said.

"Do what?" He asked.

"You heard me." Layna said.

"Come on everyone we'll probably need to get in a bomb we'll just let you stay out here..." She said as she took the rest of the smashers to said bomb shelter.

"Hehe...Any one got a video camera? I have to record this!" Layna said.

"I have one." Ike said.

"How the? How the heck did you get a video camera!" Layna asked.

"I bought it." He told her.

"Well anyways, let me see it." Layna said grabbing the camera.

She opened the little slide thing at the door to the bomb shelter and hit recorded.

"Okay watch this!" Layna said as she got her cell phone and dialed Crazy Hands number.

*beep* *beep*

"Dang it...Voice mail..." She said.

"Well try again." Peach said.

*beep* *beep*

"Dang...Snake let me see you codec caller." Layna said.

"Sure." He said as he handed her the small phone.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Who the heck is this? I'm trying to call Crazy Hand!" She told the voice.

"Um...It's Otakon...And you trying to call who? Wait who is this? Wh-"

*click*

"Snake..."

"Yeah?"

"Does this phone only call one person?"

"No, it calls five people." He told her.

"Ugh...Wait I have an idea!" Layna said as she called a different number.

"Hello?...Yes...Can you put crazy hand on the line?" She asked.

"SORRY I COULDN'T PRESS THE BUTTON ON THE PHONE!" The hand yelled.

"Wait...I'm talking to a hand...How can it talk?" Layna asked as she covered the phone.

"Well, anyways...Luigi ivited you to a party at the Smash Mansion!" Layna told him.

"A PARTY? I LOVE PARTIES!" The hand yelled crazed.

*click*

"Now...We wait..." Layna said.

*CRASH*

"I'm taking he's here..." Layna said looking out of the slide on the door.

"Yep."

"Now Luigi!" She yelled.

And you probably know what Luigi did from the context above...

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! AFTER YOU INVITE ME TO A PARTY!" Crazy hand yelled.

*Crazy hand grabs Luigi and throws him many, many, many miles away*

"NO ONE ELSE CAME TO THE PARTIE?" Crazy Hand yelled at what he thought was an empty room.

"WHAT A WORLD!" He said as he flew away.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Layna laughed as she fell over along with most of the smashers.

"Did you see him? He was all like AAHHHHH! When he flew away!" Layna told them

"Ah..." Layna said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Okay I think it's safe to leave the bomb shelter now." She said as she opened the door.

"Next dare...Snake:Get Capton Falcon so mad that he Falcon Pawnches you!" Layna told him.

"I can do that...You're Captain Falcon? More like captain chicken!" He said.

"Wow...That was really bad..." Layna said un amused.

"Seriously...You look soo stupid, wearing a stupid helmet. You're in a racing game! A little bitty racing game that only a handful of people have played because it's soo stoooopid!" Snake yelled.

"I mean do you even fight in that game or do you ride around in that so called 'racecar'" He told him.

"Big whoop de doo!" Snake yelled.

"FALCON PUNCH!" Captain Falcon yelled punching Snake sending him flying a few feet.

"Good job Snake! Snake? Snake? SNAAAAAAAKE!" She said as Snake just laid on the ground.

"What?' She asked as many smashers stared at her."It had to be said.

*Snake is revived and Link and Zelda are returned to the Smash Mansion.*

"I never want to back to that temple...Never I say...Never..."Zelda said as she curled up in a ball on the floor rocking back in forth.

"Dang...Was it that bad?" Layna asked Link.

"Well we only drowned a few times when the water came up." He said.

"Well duh...I didn't think you drowned on air..."She said.

"On to the vey last dare from...Hmm...There's nothing written...Well I'll just call you

Ol' No Name!

"Will yoshi be in this? Anyway, I dare him to eat snake's grenade launcher.(you know,His final smash?)"

"Eat it!" Snake said as he shot the grenade launcher.

"Mmmm..." Yoshi said as he ate the grenade.

Yoshi laid an egg infront of Snake.

*BOOM*

"Well that back fired! Literally! Get it because the back of Yoshi...And then the egg?" She asked as she looked over at the charred Snake.

"Not...Funny..." He said.

"Well...It looks like this is it...I don't think that this building will take another explosion..." Layna said looking around at the missing walls, and the bare wires hanging from the ceiling and sparking, and the burnt...Well everything.

"You know what this means?" Layna asked Link.

"What?" He asked.

"IT MEANS THAT WE HAD A SUCCESSFUL CHAPTER!" Layna yelled dancing around.

"Well this chappy has been completed! And the next chapter will we hosted by my friend Cookie!"

"Please place TRUTHS and DARES in you review! PLEASE!

And don't worry, the Smash Mansion will be rebuilt extremely fast!*poof* Well look at that it already is! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And don't forget to review!


	4. Chappy 3 TheTwilightWarrior

**Hiya! Alright, Twilight here! Cookie is still suffering from writers-block, so I'll be filling in! Thank you all for your reviews, but remember, this is still a contest. If you have a ToD, feel free to enter.**

Twilight boldly stepped up, gnawing on a sandwich and trying to balance a stack of reviews. She cleared her throat and threw the cards over her shoulder, snickering as they slammed Wario in the face. "Okay, first up we have... Uh... (What did Layna call them...?) Ah! Good ol' No-name!" She paused, scratching behind her ears.

**Good ol' No-Name:**

**hello to everybody,**

**dares:**

**mario should jump off the cliff**

**wario should land on mario**

**pit and ike should try to force sheik out of hiding**

**c. falcon should falcon kick yoshi off the cliff (onto wario & mario)**

**ganondorf should eat a burrito**

**truths:**

**ice climbers- (2) how badly could you kill dedede? and which of you is stronger?**

**kirby- (2) do you have elbows?and is meta knight really your cousin/brother?**

**p.s. mario mario is his full name, and marth wears the tiara in honor of his sister who was killed just to tick marth off... by a dragon**

Twilight glanced at Mario, trying to mask her laughter, although she only ended up choking on her sandwich. "Umm... Hehe... Mario! Go jump off our cliff." She stated, waving her hand towards said cliff. "It's amazing how handy that thing is..."

Mario jumped of the cliff, yelling: "I LOVE PASTA!" Before landing with a thud. Everybody winced, and then some laughed. Twilight pricked her ears back and stated that she hated it when people died. But secretly laughed, just for the heck of it.

"WARIOO!" She yelled, demanding the presence of the chubby man. She built a little paper airplane and threw it at him. "Go jump off a cliff."

He scowled at her before turning, farting, and disappearing over the edge of the cliff. "MAMA MIAAAA!" They heard Mario yell, before a small explosion. "I think Mario's mind just blew up..."

Twilight grinned as she read over the next line. "Pit, Ike, force Sheik out of hiding!" She yelled, pumping her fist into the air and dropping her sandwich. Pit and Ike ran out of the room just in time to her an anguished sob from Twilight, as she mourned her sandwich.

As they waited for the two to return, idle conversation rose up. "Isn't Sheik allergic to pickled cucumbers?" Peach asked, eyeing the blow of pickled cucumbers Twilight had set out for later. "Twilight...?" The princesses turned to see the girl furiously scratching her ear. "Twilight... You have fleas."

"NUUU I D-DON'T!" She yelled, as Ike and Pit walked back in, bruised and battered. Pit did a dead-flop. Ike stumbled back and forth. "ShE bE a StRonG NiNjA..." He stuttered before flopping next to Pit.

"Well, that went well." Twilight smiled, hugging her bowl of cucumbers.

Captain Falcon faltered under the glare of the girl, slowly stepping forward and saluting. "M-Ma'am?"

"I'll kill you for this." She scowled, holding up the card for him to read. He shrugged and turned to Yoshi, kicking him off the cliff and landing on Wario and Mario. Falcon turned back to a growling Twilight and slowly backed away.

"Uhh... Ganon, here's ninety-nine cents... Go get a burrito." She huffed and folded her arms as the lord of darkness paraded in, holding his burrito and proudly taking a bite. Smoke came out of his ears as he ran about screaming for water. Twilight guiltily whistled, as she swept up at least twenty packs of hot-sauce.

Truths! Duh du duuuu...

"Ice climbers! How badly could you kill Dedede?"

They exchanged glances, shooting glares at the penguin. "Very, very badly." Nana stated. "Aha, ha, hmm... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lighting struck in the background.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Cut it out, Pikachu... Ice climbers, who's stronger?" The twins started arguing before Nana pulled out a pen and shined a hidden laser at her brother, causing him, and Twilight, to run about the room chasing it. Peach snatched the laser from the insane girl shut it off.

"Well, that answers that..." Twilight mumbled, brushing herself off. "Kirby, let's wrap this up, I'm dragging this out too much." She paused. "Huh, I've been wondering this too... Kirby, do you have elbows? And is Meta-Kun really your cousin/brother?"

The pink fluff ball attempted to move his arms. He failed. He looked at Meta Knight and shook his head. "Poyo..." He shrugged.

"'Kay, NEXT!"

**Joebthegreat:**

**Well I'm somewhat interested to see how you'll include the flammers, but that interest hinges on whether or not you consider me a flammer.**

**I'll begin then:**

**I dare you to write something thought provoking,**

**that doesn't cater to audience when reviewed.**

**I dare you to bring me to tears with your word,**

**then show me back to happiness renewed.**

**I dare you to imagine the stories that could be,**

**If only you'd write them, for you not for me.**

**So tell me the truth, would you imagine that story?**

**Would you write it, would you simply ignore me?**

**Would you bring those tears upon request heard?**

**Could you manage the task if you tried?**

**As I finish writing I must ask something,**

**please don't leave my humble request denied.**

Twilight growled. "Dude..." She regained her posture and placed a hand on her chin in a thoughtful manner. "Thought provoking? Oh, don't make me go all Shakespeare on you..."

She took in a breath. "What is heartbreak? What is Love? If we did not have love, would there be no heartbreak? But, where would we be without love? We would be heartbroken always. But if we are always heartbroken, would it really mean anything? But to be heartbroken you would need love, so is love really the enemy? No. Love is the gentle touch when you feel nothing, it is the warmth of another when everything is cold, it is the soft beat of another heart when there is no sound, it is gazing into another's eyes when you see nothing and sharing the things you've held onto. So, with love comes the risk of heartbreak, but is it not worth the risk?" She paused.

"One more..." She cleared her throat and took in another breath. "Ah, what is friendship? We jest ourselves by placing something so fragile in something so weak. We give our trust to someone we are not bound to, by blood, love, of any other bonds. Humph, we are fools who place babes on broken tables for sleep, and hope the table doesn't break. So, is it better to keep the babe up without the fear, or let it rest?"

All the smasher's jaws dropped and the half cat shrugged. "I own those." She glared, waving her hand to the next set.

**Queen Authoress 'Starcy' Hand:**

**Alright! More dares!**

**Navi: Link killed the Muffin Man!**

**Roy: You must now fight my Roy in a battle to the death! My Roy's a half dragon and can control fire AND ice. I wish you good luck; you're goanna need it.**

**Everyone: A governmental poison has leaked out into the general population and is starting to turn everyone into zombies! You must all go out there and stop it or turn into a zombie trying.**

**Hosts: You may each choose one person to join you in the poison proof bunker along with Pit, Roy and Navi.**

**Good luck to all of you! ;)**

"WHUUUT!" Navi yelled, glaring daggers towards Link. She slowly approached him before pulling out a gun. The Hero of time's face went pale as his insane fairy pulled the trigger.

"Noo!" He yelled, clutching the spot that'd been hit. "The pain! The pain... I-I see the light..." He dramatically raised his hand towards the sky before falling backwards. Sevreal blank seconds past. He slowly sat up, holding a gummy bear in his hand. "Navi... Did you shoot me with a gummy bear?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

The fairy nodded.

Twilight widened her eyes. "Umm... Link, can I have that?" He tossed the candy into her mouth as she devoured her treat.

Roy stepped up to himself, bravely drawing his sword. Only to be blasted by fire, then ice. He joined Pit and Ike in their dead-flop.

Twilight rolled around as a Zombie, detaching and reattaching her arm. "This is so awesome!" She squealed, before Peach came over, grabbed her ear and hauled her into the bunker.

Twilight, now returned to normal (If she classified as normal), folded her arms and made a pout. "I suppose that means I choose you?" She sarcastically asked the princess. Several hours passed before a knock sounded. Twilight got up and opened the bunker, many zombies stood in front of her. "I shall cure you with the magical squirrel of de-zombie-ness!" She yelled, pulling out a squirrel with an eye patch.

The creature squeaked and instantly everyone was returned to normal. Twilight patted the squirrels head. "Good job, Bucky." She smiled. "We'll go home soon, 'kay?" 'Bucky' squeaked again and hopped off her hand, scurrying to the back room.

"You have a pet squirrel?"

Twilight nodded.

**FloraFLY:**

**Funny :3**

**Truth**

**Zelda: Marth,Roy,Ike, Dark Link or Link?**

**Peach: Are you and Zelda friends?**

**Samus: Are Peach and Zelda too girly for you?**

**Captain Falcon: FALCON PAWNCH!**

**Mario: Pauline or Peach?**

**Dares**

**Authors: Switch Link with CDI Link and switch Zelda with OOT Zelda.**

**Link: Go jump into Gannondorf's pit of lava.**

**Gannondorf: Go touch the Master Sword.**

**Pikachu: QUICK GRAB MEWTWO'S TAIL! ( Adventure, meme)**

**Zelda: Quickly 4 way battle, Link, You, Marth and Peach**

**Peach,Zelda: Go take Samus dress shopping for a ball in Hyrule.**

**Everyone: MELEE!**

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "This one's kinda long... Hope ya don't mind if we go through a little fast." She smiled. "How about we do it disco style?" Groans sounded throughout the room as everyone was suddenly dressed in disco clothing and wearing roller skates.

"Zelda!" Twilight yelled, pointing to the princess and tapping her foot. "Marth, Roy, Ike, Dark Link or Link?" She grinned and spun in a circle.

The princess tapped her chin. "Link!" She stated, as the hero came up and swept her away, bridal style. They rolled back and forth with each other before Twilight gagged and turned to Peach. "Are you and Zelda friends?"

Peach smiled towards the Hylian princess and nodded, not rusting her voice over the music.

Twilight nodded. "Samus!" She yelled as the bounty huntress skated up to her. "Are Peach and Zelda too girly for you?" She paused and whispered. "'Cause they are for me." Samus high-fived her. "Yeah!" She yelled, skating away as quickly as she'd come.

"Captain Falcon! FALCON PAWNCH!" Twilight yelled, jumping up and down in sudden excitement and falling over in her skates. The captain stared at her. "I'm not sure how to respond..."

Twilight stumbled as she stood up. "Uhhh... Mario, Pauline or Peach?"

The plumber replied in a British accent. "Peach!" Twilight rolled her eyes. "Mario, you're Italian." He shrugged and turned away.

Link and Zelda were suddenly replaced by said counterparts. Twilight stared blankly before returning her eyes to the paper. "Link, go jump in Ganons's pit of LAVA! MWAHAHAHA!" She laughed as the hero plunged in. "Don't worry, its fake lava! Just a little ketchup."

"Ganon! Go touch the master sword!" The evil king slowly approached the sacred blade, reaching out one long, armored finger. He poked it. Nothing happened... "Well, that's a letdown..."

"Pika-kun! Grab Mewtwo-kun's tail! QUICK! BEFORE IT DISSAPPERS!" The yellow Pokémon reached out and fell on his face as the tail recoiled and disappeared... Twilight giggled. "I didn't think it'd actually disappear..."

"Zelda! FOUR WAY BAAAAAATLE!" There were several explosions and- ***The following is censored* **Twilight opened her eyes to see four trophies surrounding her and Zelda panting through clenched teeth with her left eye twitching insanely. "I hate being under-aged..." Twilight grumbled.

Twilight hung her head in shame and stole a peek at Samus. "I'm sorry for this..." She held up the card. "Peach, Zelda, take her away..." The two princesses's squealed before dragging away the huntress. Laser shots could be heard before Samus came skating through the room. "MWAHAHAHA!"

A charred Zelda and Peach came in and shrugged.

Twilight pumped her fist in the air. "And laser's triumph again!" She grinned. "Every one, MELEE!"

Everyone yelled in joy as the entire room broke out in battles. Twilight laughed insanely as the disco decorations came falling around them.

**SonicFollower759:**

**DARES:**

**Sonic-get it on with krystal from starfox**

**Sonic,Falco,Mario,and Link-kick Olimar,Lucas,Iceclimbers,and &Watch asses into oblivion**

**Sonic&Tails-Fly though area 6 without faliure**

**Sonic-turn into HYPER SONIC and DESROY HELL(water temple)**

**Lucas-give Crazy Hand CANDY!**

**EYERYONE-you can't hide anywhere(you can all kick Lucas's ass afterwards)**

**Link-kill Navi**

**TRUTHS**

**Fox-why did shoot at Link from your arwing when someone plays ocarina of time a second time?**

**Link how did it feel like being shoot at by?**

**Sonic-how come Tails flys the tornado if it's your plane?**

Twilight read the first line and instantly paled. Zelda put a hand on her shoulder to study her and read over her shoulder, gasping lightly. Twilight stumbled. "Wh-what do you mean by this?" She shook her head. "S-sorry... I can't write that... Nothing personal, just... Under-aged..."

She paused and thanked Zelda. "Sonic, Falco, Mario and Link. Kick Olimar, Lucas Ice-climber's and Mr. Game&Watch's... Just... Kick them into oblivion." She muttered.

They did as told and watched their targets dissapper into oblivion.

"Sonic and... Tails? Who?" Sonic whispered something in Twilight's ear. "Ohhhh! Okay. Fly through area 6 without failure." She grinned and watched them board the plane, waving goodbye as they flew off. *Ba-BOOOOOOM*

"They failed..." Link muttered.

Twilight sighed and yawned. "Sonic, turn into Hyper Sonic and destroy hell... The water temple-"

"THANK NAYRU!" Link and Zelda yelled.

Twilight nearly burst into tears at the next one. "L-Lucas... *Sniff* Give Crazy... Candy..." Lucas gulped as he was handed half of Twilight's candy stash. Twilight was held back by Red as she watched her pride given away to the deity hand.

"WhAt'S tHiS? CaNdY? GiVe It To mE NaOgH!" He knocked Lucas out of the way and devoured the feast. The next few minutes were a mix of screaming, running, uncontrollable laughter and threats towards Lucas.

In the end, Lucas mysteriously found himself face planting in Japan...

"Link." Twilight addressed, eyeing the hero and the fairy pestering him for a muffin. "Kill Navi." Link let out a battle cry and swung his sword, it passed right through the fairy, leaving her unharmed. "Wait!" Twilight yelled, flipping through her cards. "You can't kill her, remember? Starcy brought her here, and said she couldn't be killed. Therefore she's immune to death." She stated, as if reading from a textbook.

Link joined the crowd and dead-flopped.

Twilight stared at the paper, blinked several times and looked at Fox. "How come you shot at Link...?"

Fox shrugged. "I dunno."

Twilight smiled. "Good enough!" She paused. "Link, how did it feel?" She asked dramatically, pretending to hold a mic in the hero's face. He also shrugged. "I dunno."

"Next!"

**Nobody:**

**Hi! Thanks for using my dares :). Yes, I am a person. Here's what I have this time! Dares: Sonic: Because I can't stand you, you must be swallowed by Kirby and not come back until the end of this chapter! Ness: Take off your hat O_O. Restrain him if you must. Samus: Battle Ridley! Truths: Roy: Is it awkward to see your mom fight as a assist trophy? Twilight: Which smasher do you find the to be sexy ;). Bowser: Did peach hurt you badly? That's all I've got! Keep up the awesome job and update soon! -Nobody.**

Twilight stared in wonder at the paper. "Huh, so they _are_ a person..." She mumbled, lost in her own thoughts. She grinned as she continued reading. "Soonic..." She sing-song as the blue hedgehog slowly approached her. "Nobody hates you."

He gave a cheesy grin and held two thumbs up. Twilight, realizing what she just said, tried her best not to laugh insanely. "Sonic, Nobody is the name of a review. And... Uhhh... they hate you." The hedgehog dropped his thumbs and hung his head. "Kirby has to eat you now." She bowed her head in mourning, although she was slightly laughing.

The pink puffball walked up to Sonic, he pounded his chest, kissed his fingers and held up a peace sign before finally being swallowed.

"Ness, take it off!" She yelled. He gave her a puzzled look and started to undo his pants. Twilight covered her eyes. "Noooo!" He stopped and stared at her. "The hat, man! The hat!" Ness quickly zipped his pants and blushed.

He shut his eyes, and very slowly, took off his hat. Gasps sound throughout the room. "It-It..."

"It's just his hair." Zelda finished, raising her eyebrow.

Twilight jumped up and down. "Samus, battle Ridley!" She yelled, pulling out laser and trying to follow the huntress into the arena. Peach grabbed her ear and dragged her away. "Why?" She muttered, looking up at the princess. Samus soon emerged, claiming that she'd done that too many times and it was just easy now.

Twilight blinked. "Roy... Is it awkward to see your mom as an assist trophy?" She quizzed, already expecting a yes.

Roy scowled. "Extremely! Especially when she's slicing a sword through _ME_! Her own son! They could've made her a fighter that would be easier! But noo, they just had to make her an assist trophy..." He crossed his arms, not noticing the bewilderment painted across Twilight's face.

For what seemed like the twentieth time that night, Twilight's face paled. Zelda responsibly came up behind her, made sure she wasn't going to fall over, and read the paper. A grin spread across her face. "Umm... This one's for me..." She mumbled weakly. "Well, never thought I'd have to answer this kinda thing... This was NOT in my contract." She folded her arms. "But... Well... The Fire Emblem guys are sexiest, but..." She stole a glance at Red and blushed. "They're not my favorite."

She quickly tried to get over the awkward-ness and moved on. "Bowser, did Peach hurt you badly?"

Then hulking koopa's face burned a red to match Twilight's. "Uhh... No. Not at all." He turned around and secretly whimpered.

**JourneymanIceQueen:**

**Hi! First off, I love this story!**

**So now, the truths:**

**Pit: How do you feel about so many OCs wanting to be you girlfriend? (Including my OC, Sapphire?) Did you even know about them?**

**Samus: Do you like Ike?**

**Ike: Do you like Samus?**

**Snake: Are you a creep?**

**Captain Falcon: Are you a stalker?**

**Marth: Would you make out with my cousin?**

**Jigglypuff: Do you like Meta Knight?**

**Meta Knight: Do you like Jigglypuff?**

**Link: Is it true that you and Toony (Toon Link) are addicted to internet gaming and fanfiction?**

**Dares:**

**Falco: I dare you to try to talk to my cat Libby.**

**Marth: I dare you to kiss my cousin.**

**Fox: Jump off a cliff screaming 'I OPEN DA DOOR FOR YA DOOM! YE OLDE ENGLISH IS DA AWESOMENESS!1!09e38!exclamation point!**

**Peach: Go goth for 192 hours.**

**That's all I got right now...oh, can we submit truths and dares more than once?**

Twilight still couldn't get the blush off her face, and was beginning to get irritated. "Let's get this over with." She complained. "Pit, how _do _you feel about all these chicks wanting to be your girlfriend? Oh, including Sapphire?"

Pit grinned and bobbed his head as female OC's surrounded him. "I think it's awesome." He stated, looking puzzled as Twilight gagged.

"Oooo, I liek this one..." Twilight said, grinning insanely. "Samus, do you like Ike?"

The bounty huntress sound turned the same color as the host. "Uhh... Yes..." She whispered.

Twilight smiled. "Coolio." She looked at Ike. "Dude, do you like Samus?" She glared at him. Demanding a yes even though she knew he did. "Y-Yeah..."

Twilight grimaced as she looked at Snake. She'd always been amazingly disturbed with the man's pants, often going on rants about how tight they were and how he should just wear jeans. "Snake, Are you a creep?" She had to hold her tongue and not answer YES for him.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"LIEZ!"

Twilight coughed, trying to cover herself. "Captain Falcon, are you a stalker?" She said, trying to find said captain.

He jumped at the sound of her voice and quickly tried to hide the wall of pictures he was staring at. "No!"

Twilight narrowed her eyes and turned her attention to Marth. "Uhh... Would you make out with this person's cousin?" She felt dizzy asking such a question, and apparently so did Marth.

"Umm... I'm sure she'd very nice, but... I doubt it..." He stuttered, trying to hide the infectious blush that was quickly spreading around the room.

Twilight threw her hands in the air. "It's soooo late!" She said; yawn as she scanned over the remaining reviews. "I'ma gonna make this fast, if you don't mind." She stretched out and scratched behind her ear. "Jigglypuff, do you like Meta-kun.? Meta-kun, do you like Jigglypuff?" She asked, beginning to fall asleep in her place.

The two exchanged glances and slowly nodded, that horrid blush appearing on their cheeks.

"Link, is it true that you and Toony as addicted to internet gaming and Fanfiction?" Twilight asked, searching for the two heroes'. She found them sitting at the computer desk, extremely involved in whatever they were doing. She waved her hand in front of their faces and shrugged. "Another unanswered, yet answered question..."

"Falco, you have the high honor of being dared to speak with the great cat, Libby!" She swooned, pointing one finger in the air and obviously only half awake, losing what little mind she had left.

Falco got down on his hands and knees in front of the cat. The two animals had a stare down before Falco greeted her. "Hello." He received nothing but a blank stare in return.

"Marth... Go kiss the persons cousin." She gagged yet again. The prince bravely walked up to an eagerly awaiting girl and... Peach's hand flew over Twilight's eyes. The pink princess waited several seconds before taking away the blockade. All Twilight saw was a flabbergasted girl, near fainting, every smasher's jaw dropped, and Marth proudly parading back. "Th-Thank you, Peach." She muttered.

"Fox, uh... Ya'know, just read the card. She handed him the paper and he read over, shrugging as he turned to the half-cat. "You don't actually have us die; you just bring us back to life, right?" She nodded and he casually strolled to the painted starting line they'd had put in after all the cliff incidents. Just to make sure they got a proper running start.

"I OPEN DA DOOR FOR YA DOOM! YE OLDE ENGLISH IS DA AWESOMENESS!1!09e38!exclamation point!"

Okay then... Last one of the chappy... Peach, go Goth for 192 hours." Twilight's face fell. "The last thing of the chappy... And it goes for 192 hours..." She dead-flopped.

Twilight climbed back to her feet. "I'm going Goth with her."

And so, for 192 hours, the two sat there, dressed from head-to-toe in black and talking about how much life sucked. A timer buzzed and they instantly turned back to their normal self's.

Twilight fell over and let out a very content sigh. "That's it!"

**So, we leave this chappy with: Twilight sleeping on the floor, most of the boy's dead-flopped, half the smasher's with blushes and new found love. And Kirby still chewing on Sonic. Wow. Okay, on a side note. In three days we start writing, so if you haven't gotten up your dares by then, they'll have to be in the next one. YOU CAN SEND IN DARES\TRUTHS MORE THAN ONCE! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING\REVIEWING ;_;**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	5. Chapter 5 LightOfLanayru

_**HI! I will be the host for this chappy! I hope you enjoy it!  
>~LightOfLanayru<strong>_

ToD Contest

Welcome to Chapter five of the Tod contest!  
>"Hello!" Layna said walking into the main room of the smash mansion.<br>"We got reviews!" Layna said holding up a stack of review cards.  
>"Who wants to hear them?" Layna asked happily.<br>"Some one?"  
>"Anyone?" Layna said looking at the smashers that were staring at her.<br>"I know many of you died in the last few chapters...BUT IMA READ THE DARES ANYWAY!" Layna screamed as she threw the cards in the air to have them fall all over the floor.  
>"Oops..." She said as she picked up the truth's and dare's.<br>"Okay, these first dares are from WhiteFangWolf!" Layna exclaimed happily.

Hi! Here are the truth or dares! Twilight: Do you like yaoi and/or yuri?(please say no!)  
>Snake: What do you feel about Snakus?(Snake x Samus)<br>Dares: Peach: Swap places with Daisy for this chapter and the next two!  
>Captain Falcon: Stand in front of Ganondorf.<br>Ganondorf: Yell loudly," YOU DARE BRING FALCON PAWNCH TO MY LAIR? YOU MUST DIE!" then kill him.  
>Ike: Make out with Samus. That's all I have! Dark and the others are wishing you good luck! Dark and Rio: See you and good luck! Hikari: Whatever.<p>

"Twilight: Do you like yaoi and/or yuri?(please say no!)"  
>"Do I like yaoi andor yuri?" Twilight questioned as she set her sandwich down.  
>"HECK NUUUUU!" Twilight said as she rolled on the floor gagging and hacking. She stood back up to face Layna.<br>"Dear Nayru...Who would like that horrid stuff!" She said as she grabbed the card that had the question on it.  
>"This needs to be burned!" She said as she set the card in the middle of the floor and lit a match and threw it on the card.<br>"DIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Twilight said as she stomped repeatedly on the card.  
>*Twilight dances on the ashes of the card and roared as loud as possible*<br>"Now it's on my shoes! THEY MUST BE BURNED ALSO!" Twilight yelled.  
>"Slow down there Jeffro!" Layna said as she put her hand on her friends shoulder.<br>"We don't want you to burn down everything..." Layna told her friend.  
>"Sorry...Got carried away..." Twilight said as she picked up her sandwich and sat in a chair.<br>"Ahem...That answers you question!"  
>"Alright! Next one...Snake: What do you feel about Snakus?(Snake x Samus)<br>"What the heck is a Snakus?" He questioned.  
>"SnakexSamus." Layna replied.<br>"...Awesome..." He replied.  
>"And that also answers that question..." Layna said looking around.<br>"Oooh, Look DARES!" Layna exclaimed as she looked at the next card  
>"Peach: Swap places with Daisy for this chapter and the next two!" Layna told Peach.<br>"What?" She asked.  
>"You must switch places with daisy for the this chapter and the next two..." Layna stated.<br>"B-but I DON"T WANT TO RULE HER LOUSY ASPARAGUS KINGDOM!" Peach screamed on the top of her lungs.  
>"Asparagus kingdom?" Luigi asked..<br>"YES! AND IT'S LOUSY!" Peach stated.  
>*Layna's flash back*<br>"Why is Peach's kingdom called the mushroom kingdom?" Her friend asked as they were sitting at a table.  
>Layna looked down at her plate and picked up an asparagus.<br>"Because Asparagus kingdom was taken!" She said as she waved said vegetable in her friends face.  
>Cookie looked at the two and began laughing.<br>And so all three were laughing their heads off.  
>*End Layna's flash back*<br>"Um, Layna?" Link asked waving his hand in front of her face.  
>"Who? What? Where?" Layna asked quickly as she looked around the room franticly.<br>"Are you okay?" He asked.  
>"Then there was this time with the packet of tartar sauce!" Layna rambled.<br>"LAYNA!" Her friend Twilight yelled." The dares. Remember?" She asked.  
>"Oh, yeah...Well Peach you are going to rule the Asparagus kingdom for a week!" Layna told her.<br>"But who knows where that place it!" Peach told her.  
>"It's fifty miles south of your palace." Layna said.<br>"How would you know that?" She asked.  
>"The internet...Duh..." Layna said.<br>Peach began walking towards the door.  
>"You don't think you're walking all the way there do you?" Layna asked.<br>"I was hoping not." Peach replied.  
>"I have to use this cannon!" Layna said as she dragged a cannon on wooden wheels into the room.<br>"It beats walking..." Peach said as she climbed into the cannon.  
>"3...2...1..." Layna said as she lit the fuse.<br>*BOOM*  
>"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Peach screamed as she flew away.<br>"You sure like that cannon don't you?" Twilight asked.  
>"Yes...Yes I do." Layna replied.<br>*Daisy's kingdom Aka(Also known as)The Asparagus Kingdom*  
>*CRASH*<br>"Oh my!" Daisy said as she opened her door.  
>"Why on earth are you on fire!" She asked Peach and then ran inside to get a bucket of water.<br>Moments later Daisy came running out of her castle and threw the bucket of water on peach.  
>"How did you get here? I thought you were staying at the smash mansion!" Daisy said.<br>"Do you really want to know?" She asked.  
>"Heavens yes!" Daisy said looking at her charred friend.<br>"Well I got a dare and it said that I had to switch places with you for the next two chapters." Peach told her.  
>"Then why are you all burnt?" Daisy asked putting out the last strand of flaming hair on Peachs head.<br>"I was shot seventy thousand feet up in the air and caught on fire while returning into the atmosphere..." Peach stated anoyed.  
>"Why were you shot out of a cannon?" She asked.<br>"...Layna..." Peach said.  
>"Well If were switching places I might want to get to the smash mansion." Daisy told her as she grabbed her suitcase and headed towards the mansion.<br>"Don't forget to feed Chompy! He gets angry when he gets hungry!" Daisy yelled from a distance.  
>"Who the heck is Chompy?" Peach asked herself.<br>She felt warm moist air against the back of her head.  
>She turned around slowly to see a giant chain chomp in front of her.<br>"Chomp? I should have guessed!" She wailed as she walked up to the door.  
>"What?" She said as she pulled on the door handle.<br>"I-it's locked!" She yelled as she pulled on the door with all her might.  
>"You leave me with a giant chain chomp and you leave the food inside!" Peach yelled as she put her feet on the door and her hands on the door knob.<br>Peach looked at the dirt road.  
>"DAISY! WAIT COME BACK!" She yelled running towards the road with the chain chomp following.<br>*Back at the smash mansion*  
>"Do you think Peach is okay?" Zelda asked.<br>"Yeah, She's fine...She's probably inside of the castle safe and sound." Layna said with out a doubt.  
>"Almighty next dare!...Captain Falcon: Stand in front of Ganondorf." Layna said.<br>And so Captain falcon stood before the big evil dude.  
>"Ahem... Ganondorf: Yell loudly," YOU DARE BRING FALCON PAWNCH TO MY LAIR? YOU MUST DIE!" then kill him.<br>"YOU DARE BRING FALCON PAWNCH TO MY LAIR? YOU MUST DIE!" Ganondorf yelled as he drew his sword at Captain Falcon and killed him.  
>"Dun DUN DUUUUUUN!" Layna said dramatically.<br>She looked over at Captain Falcon.  
>"Eeww...He's all dead and stuff..." Layna said with a cringe.<br>"Well, you just told me to kill him." Ganondorf said.  
>"Ah, well..." Layna said.<br>*Captain Falcon is revived*  
>"FALCON PAWNCH!" Captain Falcon yelled as he crashed though a wall.<br>"HAHAHA! He went though the wall!" Layna exclaimed.  
>"Okay next dare...Ike: Make out with Samus..." Layna said.<br>And so Ike walked over to Samus, and you know what happens next.  
>"Ahem...Next up!...JouneymanIceQueen!" Layna said<p>

Thanks for using my Truths and Dares! Sorry that you had to stay up for 192 hours, Twilight. Truths:  
>Fox: Sorry about that dare! But, anyway, is it true that you're only four years old in human years?<br>Sheik: Do you play scrabble with Batman on the weekends?  
>Sonic: Are you and Peach BFFs?<br>Lucas: Is it true that you are a Twitter fanatic who follows the cast of Supernatural?  
>Roy: Do you sing in a Journey tribute band every Thursday?<br>Peach: Is it true that you own half the fashion companies in all the worlds and dimensions? Authors: Is it fun doing this fic with your friends?  
>Dares: Snake: Become a window washer for a day without dying of boredom or using anything electronic.<br>Zelda: Climb a waterfall at high speed three times without dying.  
>Falco: Replace Kevin Bacon in 'Appolo 13' without the rest of the cast realizing you aren't him and trying to kill you. P.S. Libby said hi.<br>Link: Go two days without facebooking.  
>Toon Link: Join a book club where you read Twilight the books, not the Author) with all the younger Smashers and Legend of Zelda characters, but then try to not kill each other over who you guys think Bella should be with.<br>Captain Falcon: Check yourself and three of your friends into a mental hospital, then try to escape.

*Yawns*"No problem..."Twilight said as she fell over in the chair, eating a sandwich.  
>"Okay. Fox: Sorry about that dare! But, anyway, is it true that you're only four years old in human years?" Layna asked him.<br>"Yes, but I'm twenty five in fox years." He stated.  
>"You're four and you have a gun!" Layna exclaimed as she took the gun away from him.<br>"Hey! Give that back!" Fox said trying to grab the weapon.  
>"You'll get this back later." Layna said as she placed the gun up on a counter.<br>Fox let out a whimper and walked back into the crowed.  
>"Sheik: Do you play scrabble with Batman on the weekends?" Layna asked.<br>"WHAT? WHO TOLD YOU THAT!" She said as a jet black car pulled in front of the smash mansion.  
>"To the batmobile!" Sheik yelled as she ran out the door and hopped in the car.<br>The car went speeding away.  
>"...Pfftt...AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Layna yelled as she rolled on the floor.<br>*Many moments of laughing later...*  
>"Ah...That was good..."Layna said as she looked at the next truth.<br>"Sonic: Are you and Peach BFFs?" She asked.  
>"Um...no..." He replied.<br>"Lucas: Is it true that you are a Twitter fanatic who follows the cast of Supernatural?" Layna asked keeping herself from laughing at this truth.  
>"No." Lucas said.<br>*Lucas's cell phone plays the Supernatural theme*  
>"New tweet from a Supernatural cast!" The phone said.<br>"Heh..Heh." He said as he took the phone out of his pocket.  
>The phone kept repeating itself.<br>Lucas began smashing the phone.  
>Layna looked over at Lucas and saw that his phone was smashed to smithereens.<br>"You can't deny that..."Layna told him.  
>"And so that question is answered." She said.<br>"Roy: Do you sing in a Journey tribute band every Thursday?" Layna asked.  
>"Do I what?" Roy asked.<br>"I have no idea what that is..."" He said.  
>"Um...Neither do I..." Layna said.<br>"So...Onto the next truth  
>"Peach: Is it true that you own half the fashion companies in all the worlds and dimensions?" Layna asked.<br>"Umm...Peach?...Peach?...Hello?" Layna said looking around.  
>"Oh! That's right! She switched places with Daisy! Speaking of which she should be hear by now!" Layna said as she walked up to the door and opened it. And sure enough Daisy was there.<br>"Just in time!" Layna said as Daisy walked in.  
>"Do you know if Peach owns half the fashion companies in all the worlds an dimensions?" Layna asked.<br>"She doesn't own half...She owns them all." Daisy said.  
>"Ahh...Well that makes sense." Layna replied.<br>"Authors: Is it fun doing this fic with your friends?" Layna read.  
>"Hey Cookie, Twilight! This question is for us!" Layna yelled.<br>Cookie came walking into the room and Twilight got up from her chair.  
>"They asked if it's fun writing this fanfiction with friends.<br>"Yep! And they give me a new sandwich every chapter! A different kind of sandwich! Every time." Twilight exclaimed happily.  
>"Yes!" Cookie said just as happy.<br>"You bet!" Layna said happily.  
>"My friend Cookie here helps me with a few ideas for my chapters. :)"<br>"And so she will now be in this chapter!" Layna exclaimed.  
>"Yayz!" Cookie said as she stood next to Layna.<br>"Cookie it looks like you where just in time for the Dares!" She told her.  
>"Snake: Become a window washer for a day without dying of boredom or using anything electronic." Layna told him.<br>"But-"  
>"Nothing electronic, now go wash windows for twenty-four hours." Layna told him.<br>"Fine..." He said as he emptied his pockets of weapons and a remote control.  
>"What does that do?" Twilight said as she ran over and grabbed the controller.<br>She press the red button on the remote and a small robot came rushing into the room.  
>"Cool!" Twilight said as she steered the robot around the room.<br>"That's mk4." Snake said.  
>"From Metal Gear Solid 4...For those who do not know... :)" Layna said.<br>"Why mk4?" Cookie asked.  
>"Because I broke the other three..." Snake said.<br>"HEY!" A voice came from the robot.  
>"Hey to you too!" Twilight said as she regained control of the robot.<br>Twilight set the controller down.  
>"It can move on it's own!" Twilight said.<br>"Yes...With some one controlling it.' He said.  
>"Then whose controlling it?" Cookie asked.<br>A small screen came up from the robot.  
>"Snake, where are you?" The voice asked.<br>"Hey you sound familiar..." Layna said.  
>"...HEY you were the one who screamed in my ear over the phone and hung up!" He said.<br>"Oh...Sorry 'bout that!" Layna said.  
>"Who are these people?" He asked looking over at Layna and Cookie.<br>"You look funny as a talking robot!" Layna said with a laugh.  
>"Well enough about the robot." She said as she picked up the robot.<br>"Hey put me down!" The robot said.  
>"Snake go wash windows!" Layna told him.<br>"Now it's time for...Annoy the heck out of Otakon and mk4!" Layna exclaimed.  
>"Wash windows?" the robot questioned.<br>Snake walked out of the smash mansion to go find some windows to wash.  
>Cookie begins poking the robot.<br>*poke* *poke *poke*  
>"Okay that's enough..." The robot said.<br>*poke* *poke* *poke*  
>"Fine..." The robot said and then two robotic arms came from said robot and began poking Cookie.<br>"So what's the purpose of this robot?" Layna questioned.  
>"To aid Snake on missions." He replied.<br>"Well that's cool...But that's it?" She asked.  
>"Well...Yes..." He replied.<br>Just then a larger robot entered the room and Layna set the mk4 on the ground.  
>"What the-" The robot said as it faced toward the larger one.<br>"Okay lets see..." Otakon said.  
>"Scan..." He said as he pressed a button and it scanned the robot in front of him.<br>"R.O.B...Also known as Robotic Operating Buddy." The computer said.  
>"Robotic Operating Buddy?" He questioned.<br>"Yeah that's what it said...Are you deaf?" Layna asked.  
>"No...I'm not deaf..."He said annoyed.<br>"Hey Otakon?" Layna asked.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Knock, knock!"  
>*Sighs*"Who's there?"<br>"Boo!"  
>"Boo who?"<br>Don't cry it's only a joke!" Layna said as she began laughing.  
>"Ha...Ha...Very funny..." He replied.<br>Just then the codec caller rang.  
>"Hello?" Layna answers.<br>"Who is this? Where's Snake?" The a female voice asked.  
>"Who is this? Where's my pizza?" Layna asked.<br>"This is Mei Ling...Where's Snake?" She asked.  
>"He's washing windows...But seriously I ordered a pizza like a half hour ago, and it should be here by now..." Layna said.<br>"He never leaves his Codec caller!" She said concerned.  
>"Mei Ling!" Otakon yelled.<br>"Save yourself and hang up now!" He told her.  
>"Why?" She asked.<br>"Sooo...Do you like pie?" Layna asked." Cause that would be sad if you didn't because I don't know anyone who dosen't like pie...I mean I know this guy who knows a friend who knows this dude's sister that knows that pizza guy that doesn't like pie! I mean come on! What about a pizza pie! That would absolutely be terrible! And he should have had my pizza here a by now! But that's only one person! Don't be the next! Oh, please!" Layna exclaimed.  
>"That's why..." Otakon said.<br>*Click*  
>"Good, she hung up..." Otakon said.<br>"No I just hung up to call the pizza palace." Layna said.  
>"Hey! It's Layna! Get my pizza here now!" Layna said.<br>"You never ordered a pizza!" The voice on the other line said.  
>"Oh...I didn't...Oh...Well that make sense..." She said as she hung up.<br>*Click*  
>Otakon steered the mk4 to face Layna.<br>"I think you're suffering from insanity..."Otakon said.  
>"Nope! Lovin' every moment of it!" She replied.<br>"How do I know you even exist?" Cookie asked.  
>"Yeah, you're just a computer screen." Twilight said.<br>"I can assure you that I indeed exist..." He said.  
>"Hmmm...How do I know that you're not lying?" Layna asked.<br>"I'm not lying..." He said.  
>"Hey, Otakon." Cookie asked.<br>"What?"  
>"Your shoe's untied."<br>"What?" He asked as he looked at his shoe.  
>"Gotcha!"Cookie said poking the computer screen.<br>"That's it...Good-bye..." He said as he walked away from his computer screen.  
>"I was done talking to you anyway! Layna exclaimed as she looked at the computer monitor.<br>"Ahem...I hope you liked the Annoy Otakon and mk4 half time show!"  
>"Zelda: Climb a waterfall at high speed three times without dying." Layna said.<br>"Why?" She asked.  
>"Because it's there." She told her.<br>"But this time it's going to be a little different! You have to swim up the waterfall like a Zora!" Layna told her handing her Zora armor and a Zora mask to let her breath under the water.  
>Zelda left the room to change into the Zora armor.<br>And when she came back she looked very similar to Sheik.  
>She pulled the mask over her face.<br>If the two were standing side by side you would have never guessed who was who.  
>"Where's the water fall?" She asked Layna.<br>"It's over there." Layna said pointing over to a door.  
>"What?" She asked.<br>"The waterfall...It's behind door one of the doors! And since you asked it's time for our find the waterfall game show!" Layna yelled.  
>She held a microphone next to Zelda.<br>"So...Is it door one, two or three?" Layna asked.  
>"No pressure but two of those doors are filled with man-eating lions and tigers...And Ligers!" She said.<br>"Ligers?" Zelda asked.  
>"Look 'em up...They exist...So! What's it gonna be?" She asked Zelda.<br>"Um..." Zelda said as she though.  
>"Hurry up!" Layna said.<br>"Door number two!" Zelda yelled.  
>Layna walked up to door number two and opened it.<br>"Oooh...Sorry this one is the one with Lion Tigers and Ligers..." Layna said as she dragged the princess to the door.  
>"No! Please!" She said as Layna pushed her.<br>"Ahhhh!" Could be heard from the basement.  
>"You put her down there with those beasts!" Link yelled.<br>He ran over to the door and saw that Zelda was swarmed with the beasts.  
>"Well they will be beasts in a few years right now they're just cubs!" Layna said happily as she picked up the baby tiger.<br>"Oh..." He said.  
>"Did you really think that I of all people would throw her down into a basement of full grown beasts?" She asked.<br>"Well...Yeah..." He replied.  
>"Ouch..." Layna said as she walked into the basement.<br>"The waterfall is in door three." She told Zelda who was being 'gummed' to death by cubs.  
>A small little tiger cub came walking up to Twilight.<br>"D'aaaawww!" Twilight said as she picked up the cub.  
>"Twilight you can't keep that...It belongs in the zoo." Layna told her.<br>"But I'm half cat! We'll get along great!" She said.  
>"Fine..." Layna said.<br>"Zelda, do you have any spells for making a tiger stay a cub?" Layna asked.  
>"Yes I do." Zelda said.<br>And so Zelda cast a spell on the tiger making it stay a cub forever. Or until the spell wears off...  
>"Thank-you." Twilight said as she cuddled the tiger.<br>"Okay now you must go swim up a waterfall.: Layna told Zelda.  
>And so she did just that.<br>All the smashers entered the room with the waterfall and watched as Zelda swam up and she did this tree times as the dare said.  
>"There!" Zelda said out of breath.<br>"Great! You gets a prize!" Layna said.  
>"What?" Zelda asked.<br>An all expense paid trip to...Hyrule castle!" Layna exclaimed.  
>"I'm sorry...What?" She asked.<br>"You get to go to Hyrule castle!" She repeated.  
>"Where have you been?" Zelda said as she shook her head.<br>"Timbuctu...What about you?...Hey that rhyhms!" Layna said happily as she pranced around the room.  
>"Next dare!Falco: Replace Kevin Bacon in 'Appolo 13' without the rest of the cast realizing you aren't him and trying to kill you. P.S. Libby said hi." Layna said.<br>"Who the heck is Kevin Bacon?" Layna asked.  
>"I...I haven't the slightest clue..." Layna told him." But you must replace him!"<br>*Falcon goes to replace this...Kevin Bacon...Person...*  
>"All righty then...Link: Go two days without facebooking." Layna told him.<br>"What!" He yelled.  
>"Two days without facebook." She repeated.<br>"NOOOOOO!" He yelled as he ran though the nearby window.  
>"What is with you people, with the running though the windows and stuff..." Layna said as she looked out the window to see that Link was in a tree.<br>"...Let's see the next dare is...Toon Link: Join a book club where you read Twilight the books, not the Author) with all the younger Smashers and Legend of Zelda characters, but then try to not kill each other over who you guys think Bella should be with." Layna said.  
>And so all the younger smashers joined said book club...<br>*Five hours later*  
>"Sooo...How much of the book did you read?" Layna questioned.<br>"Uhhh...Some..."Toon Link said.  
>*Book club five hours ago*<br>*Toon Link reads first page*  
>"This is boring..." He said as he set the book down.<br>"Agreed..." Ness said as he threw the book on the ground.  
>*Lucas lights the books on fire*<br>"Yay! Fire!" They all screamed.  
>*Now*<br>"Ok." Layna said as she looked at the next dare.  
>"Ummm...Okay...Captain Falcon: Check yourself and three of your friends into a mental hospital, then try to escape." Layna said as she looked at the card.<br>"Fine...I'll bring...Gannon, Wario and...Luigi..." He said.  
>"Well...Good-bye then..."Layna said as the four walked out the door...Well three walking out the door considering Luigi was being dragged.<br>"Ahem...Okaaay..." She said.  
>"Next...Joebthegreat?" Layna questioned.<p>

So that's how you'll treat my ramblings. Nice choice :p  
>I have no more dares or truths to send, then. Have fun with the rest of your story :)<p>

"Well, my friend is kind of a Shakespeare fanatic." Layna said as she looked over at Twilight who was holding a book in the corner.  
>"Am not!" Twilight said.<br>"Hey, uh, Twilight? Whatcha reading?" Layna asked.  
>"None of your business..." She stated.<br>"What are you reading?" Layna questioned.  
>"Romeo and Juliet..." She said.<br>"I knew it..." Layna said.  
>"Peace out Joebthegreat." Layna said as she gave a piece sign." Thanks for the dares!"<br>"Well, next up...Nobody!...Do you mind if I call you ol' no name?" Layna asked.

(Please overlook the first review. It was sent by accident.) Hello!  
>Dares: Marth: You must go on a date with a fangirl!<br>Yoshi: Eat one of your eggs!  
>Red: Admit something about your self!<br>Truths: Jigglypuff: Are you a boy or girl?  
>Falco: Do you like anyone ;)?<br>Everyone: Do you like Harry Potter or Twlight better?  
>That's all folks! Thanks again! ~Nobody.<p>

"Dares: Marth: You must go on a date with a fangirl!" Layna told him.  
>"Great..." He said said sarcastically.<br>And so Marth goes out with some fangirl.  
>"Yoshi: Eat one of your eggs!" Layna told him.<br>*Yoshi lays an egg then eats it...Then lays the same egg...Again...And again...And again...*  
>"Okay you can stop now, we're all disgusted..." Layna said as she looked back down to the truth or dare cards.<br>"Red: Admit something about your self!" Layna told him.

"Umm..." He said as he glanced over at Twilight for a moment and blushed  
>He looked at the ground to his face would be covered by his hat.<br>"Well..." He began to say, glancing back at a now blushing Twilight.  
>"I like..." Her ears perked and Red lost his nerve. "Cucumbers!"<br>Sheik made a face. "Ew."  
>Twilight looked down, disappointment clearly written in her furrowed brow. She shuffled her feet, glanced at Layna who nodded her understanding. Twilight slowly walked away, her ears pressed against her temples, leaving an angry Peach and Layna to glare at a face-burning Red.<br>"Truths: Jigglypuff: Are you a boy or girl?" Layna asked the adorable pink puff ball.  
>"Girl." The puff ball responded as she put a flower in her hair.<br>"Falco: Do you like anyone ;)?" Layna asked.  
>"Well yeah...Sure." He said.<br>"Who is it?" Layna questioned.  
>"Won't say who she is." He said as he crossed his arms.<br>"Why?" She asked.  
>"Because."<br>"Why?"  
>Because!" He told her.<br>"Oh...Okay then...  
>"Okay...Everyone: Do you like Harry Potter or Twlight better?" Layna asked.<br>"Twilight!" Most of them screamed.  
>"No...The movie." Layna told them.<br>"Layna! Don't ruin mah moment!" Twilight responded.  
>"But that's what the card-"<br>"It's my moment!" Twlight said." Let me have it. Pleeeaase." She said as she gave the most pitiful kitty eyes.  
>"Fine..." Layna said.<br>"Yayz!" Twilight said as she was surrounded by most of the smashers.  
>"Next up is...Queen Authoress 'Sarcy' Hand!<p>

Hey. everyone! MY ROY IS SUPERIOR! MWHAHAHAHAHA*cough**spat**cough*. Phew. This time, I have a truth for Link and Roy.

Link: Why did you try to kill Navi? What did she do to make you dislike her so much?

Roy: If your mom's not Ninian, how did you get your dragon powers?

Navi: Did you know Ike helped Link kill the muffin man?

Now, for the dares.

Navi: I want you to kill Ike with an AK-47 (a type of gun) fit for your size. After you do it, I will give you the perfect muffin that angels made.

Link: Since you don't like Navi, I'm sending in Ruto. she is also immune to death, so don't try to kill her. Trying to kill her will result getting transported into the fangirl pit and these fangirls have rabies! This goes for everyone.

All the swordsmen: Have a battle to see who is the greatest swordsman of all times! I'll give you all fifty bucks if you gang up on Ike.

That's all for now. Don't want to run out of ideas. I wish you all good luck! ;)

"Link: Why did you try to kill Navi? What did she do to make you dislike her so much?" Layna asked him.  
>"I tried to kill her because for the past three weeks she has only talked about muffins! Nothing but muffins! Do you know how annoying that gets after three weeks!" He screamed.<br>"...Ahem...Alrighty then..." Layna said as she stared at Link.  
>"Roy: If your mom's not Ninian, how did you get your dragon powers?" Layna asked.<br>"Cuz' I'm just awesome!" He replied.  
>"No seriously...Give me a <em>real<em> answer..." Layna told him.  
>"I don't have dragon powers..." He stated.<br>"Then explain how you 'magically' turned into a dragon the last chapter." Layna said.  
>"Uhh...Look a pegasus!" He yelled as he pointed towards the crowd.<br>"Where?" They all questioned as they looked away. Everyone except Twilight, Cookie and Layna.  
>"Are we going to stop him?" Cookie questioned.<br>Layna let out a sigh." Just let him run..." She said as Roy went running out of the room.  
>All the smashers look back at the three.<br>"Hey where's Roy?" Kirby asked.  
>"He...Blew up..." Layna told him.<br>"What?" Link asked.  
>"He just...Blew up...And you all missed it..." Layna said.<br>"Onto the next dare!" Layna exclaimed before anyone could respond.  
>"Navi: Did you know Ike helped Link kill the muffin man?" Layna told her.<br>"Y-you-you-you-you-you YOU WHAT!" She screamed on the top of her lungs.  
>"What! I-I didn't kill the muffin man!" Link said as he backed away.<br>"Yeah! He killed him alright! I saw him!" Ike said as he pointed at Link.  
>"Shut up you idiot!" Link yelled.<br>"He killed the muffin man!" Link told Navi while pointing at Ike.  
>"HOW COULD YOU! ALL HE DID WAS BAKE MUFFINS!" Navi wailed.<br>"I'm telling you I DID ..MAN!" Link yelled.  
>"Die!" Navi yelled as she flew at high speeds towards Link.<br>Link held up his hand.  
>*Thud*<br>Navi hit his hand then...Fell to the ground.  
>"Revenge...Will...Be...Mine..." She said slowly.<br>"Next dare!"Layna interupted."Navi: I want you to kill Ike with an AK-47 (a type of gun) fit for your size. After you do it, I will give you the perfect muffin that angels made." Layna told her.  
>"M-muffin?" She questioned as she flew towards Layna.<br>"Wait! First you must kill Ike...Here's a gun." Layna said handing Navi a tiny gun.  
>"DIIIIEEEE!" Navi yelled as she shot Ike.<br>*Ike dies*  
>"Well...Here's your muffin!" Layna said handing Navi a muffin.<br>*Navi takes a bite of the muffin*  
>"This muffin is disgusting!" Navi yelled.<br>"Well yeah, Pits not much of a baker." Layna told her.  
>"Ah, well...Link: Since you don't like Navi, I'm sending in Ruto. she is also immune to death, so don't try to kill her. Trying to kill her will result getting transported into the fangirl pit and these fangirls have rabies! This goes for everyone." Layna said.<br>*Ruto enters the room*  
>*Twilight sniffs the air*<br>"I-I smell fish..." She said as she looked around.  
>Twilight looked over at Ruto.<br>"What?" Ruto questioned.  
>"You smell like a fish..." She stated.<br>"I am a Zora..." She said.  
>Ruto looks around the room.<br>"Link!" She yelled as she ran over to him.  
>Link slowly backed away.<br>"Get away from me..." He said holding up his sword.  
>"Uhh..Don't kill her...Remember the pit of rabid fangirls." Layna told him.<br>"Wait a second...I have an idea..." Layna said.  
>"Hey Captain Falcon I dare you to falcon punch me!" She yelled.<br>"Uh...FALCON PAWNCH" He yelled as he ran towards Layna.  
>Right before he hit Layna she moved out of the way resulting in him punching Ruto.<br>"I said don't try to kill her..." Layna said with an evil smile.  
>*Captain Falcon disappears*<br>"What the..." He said as he looked around.  
>"Get him.!...Oh wait...Never mind..." A girl said.<br>Everyone backs away slowly.  
>"Just never mind...GET AWAY!" They all yelled.<br>Moments later he appeared back at the smash mansion.  
>"What the- how did you survive? How come you don't have rabies?" Layna asked.<br>"I got rejected." He said as he pointed to his forehead the had rejected written in red ink.  
>"BUUUUURN!" Layna said loudly.<br>"Next! All the swordsmen: Have a battle to see who is the greatest swordsman of all times! I'll give you all fifty bucks if you gang up on Ike." Layna said.  
>Every one starts fighting.<br>"Hey! Don't gang up on me!" Ike yelled while trying to fight everyone at once.  
>"Die!" Meta Knight said as he attacked Ike.<br>Ike looses. five remain...  
>Pit losses...Then Meta Knight...then Marth...Then Roy.<br>"This means the winner is...Link!" Layna exclaimed.  
>*Fanfare music*<br>"Roy you could have one if you used your dragon powers." She said.  
>"I don't have dragon powers!" He told her.<br>"Just sayin'..." She said.  
>"Ooh look next up is...DarthCraftus!" Layna told them.<br>Funny stuff!

Anyway...

Dares:

Captain Falcon-Refer to yourself in the Third Person for the rest of the chapter.

Fox-Be hit by an anti-gravity ray that lasts until the end of the chapter

Marth-Be hammered into the ground by an irate mallet-wielding hobgoblin.

"Captain Falcon...-Refer to yourself...in the Third Person... for the rest of the chapter."Layna said slowly.  
>"What...? Can't I just tie him to a chair and make him watch re-runs of Dora the Explorer?"Layna asked.<br>"I don't like chicken..." Captain Falcon said.  
>"Dear Nayru can I just kill him NOW!" Layna yelled.<br>"I do however like chicken pot pies..." He said.  
>Layna look at him." You have nothing to say or I will kill you..." She told him.<br>"I really hope she dosen't kill me..." He said.  
>"If you don't shut up I will..." She told him as she drew her sword.<br>"Cool! Layna I didn't know you had a sword!" Twilight said.  
>"Oh no, she drew her sword..." Said Captain falcon.<br>'That's it!" She yelled.  
>"You can't kill him." Said Cookie." It's in the dare." She told Layna.<br>"Fine..." She said as she sheathed her sword.  
>"Good she's not going to kill me." He said.<br>"Don't do it..." Layna said quietly to herself.  
>"Next dare...Fox-Be hit by an anti-gravity ray that lasts until the end of the chapter."<br>"An anti-gravity ray that lasts the whole chapter? That's a long time..." Said Captain Falcon.  
>"Ugh..." Layna said as she rolled her eyes and pulled out a gun.<br>She shot it at Fox causing him to float up to the ceiling.  
>"That's it?" Fox asked.<br>"Is that all that he has to do?" Asked Captain Falcon.  
>Layna glares at Captain Falcon for a moment and then looks at the cards with the dare written on them.<br>"Marth-Be hammered into the ground by an irate mallet-wielding hobgoblin." Layna said.  
>"What on earth is a hobgoblin?" Asked Captain Falcon.<br>"I-I don't know..." Said Layna."But some one go get this hobgoblin and bring it into the room!" She told them.  
>*Hobgoblin enters room and starts snarling*<br>"What the-!" Marth yelled as he backed away from the creature.  
>The creature began to hit Marth with a giant mallet.<br>*THWACK*  
>*WACK*<br>*WACK*  
>*WACK*<br>"That looks painful..."Layna said as she looked over at Marth.  
>*everyone is revived*<br>"Next up is, drum roll please..." Said Layna.  
>*drum roll*<br>"GameGuy12!"

Truths: Ike and samus- you both said you like each other, so why not go on a date?  
>Mario and Ike- why are you so awesome?<br>Sonic- why do you still have games?  
>Dares: Sonic- get on your knees and DONT move no matter what, or else you will die and never be revived!<br>Ike and Samus- go on a date and enjoy it or eternal death for you!  
>Everyone (except sonic, Ike and samus)- watch me hold this gun to Sonic's face, but don't worry, I won't-*boom!* Dr Mario- uuuuhhhhh, sonic shot himself in the face! Fix him!<p>

"Truths: Ike and samus- you both said you like each other, so why not go on a date?" Layna asked.  
>"Umm...I don't know..." Said Ike.<br>Samus just closed her helmet on her power suit.  
>"Awkward silence..." Layna said as she looked around.<br>"Ahem...Mario and Ike- why are you so awesome?" Layna asked.  
>"Because we're awesome...'Nuff said..." Ike said as he nodded his head.<br>"Cool..." Layna said as she looked over at them.  
>"Sonic- why do you still have games?" She asked.<br>"Like Mario and Ike said. We're just that awesome." He told her.  
>"Indeed..." Said Layna.<br>"Dares: Sonic- get on your knees and DONT move no matter what, or else you will die and never be revived!" Layna told him." Well that's a little bit harsh..."  
>"Do these people hate me!" Sonic said as he got on his knees and stood as still as possible.<br>"These people don't hate you!" Layna reassured.  
>"We'll just leave you there until the end of the chapter...I guess..." She told him.<br>"This on is a little harsh too...Ike and Samus- go on a date and enjoy it or eternal death for you!" She told them.  
>"What?" Ike questioned.<br>"You don't have much of a choice. So...Go on a date!" She told the two.  
>"Are you going to wear the power suit the entire time?" Ike asked.<br>Samus nodded.  
>"You can't go on a date wearing a power suit! You'll look like you're ready to kill some one!" He told her.<br>Samus took of her helmet for a moment.  
>"That's the point..." She said.<br>"Come on, really?" He asked.  
>"Do you want me to kill you?" She asked.<br>"Well you'll look stupid if you wear that power suit out." Ike told her.  
>Before he could say another word he was pinned up against the wall by his throat.<br>"DON'T EVER TELL ME MY POWER SUIT LOOKS STUPID!" She yelled.  
>"Okay!...I...Won't" Is what he managed to say.<br>She released her grip and Ike ran away from her.  
>Samus though for a moment.<br>"Well I guess I don't have to wear the power suit." Samus said.  
>"Could you have said that <em>before<em> you tried to strangle me!" He yelled.  
>"Don't push it..." She told him.<br>And so the two went out on a date.  
>"Next dare! Hey this one's for you Sonic! See, they don't hate you! It says...Everyone (except sonic, Ike and samus)-<br>watch me hold this gun to Sonic's face, but don't worry, I won't-*boom!*  
>Dr Mario looks at Sonic "Uuuhhhhh, sonic shot himself in the face! Fix him!" He told them.<br>"Well...Looks like they do hate you..." Layna said.  
>"Uhh..."<br>*Everyone is revived*  
>'Next is...Dr Zombie!" Layna told them.<p>

Truths

Navi...did you know Ike is the muffin man?

Ike...did you know your the muffin man?

Everyone...did you know I'm an alien zombie doctor?

Dares

Navi...tie this grenade to yourself and get In links throat.

Link...DIE!

"Navi...did you know Ike is the muffin man?" Layna asked.  
>"What? Chu are teh muffin man!" Navi said as she flew towards Ike.<br>"Are you _really _the muffin man? Huh? Huh? Are ya? Huh?" Navi asked.  
>"Um...No I'm not the muffin man." He replied.<br>"Ike...did you know your the muffin man?" Layna told him.  
>"Well...In that case...I guess I am..." Ike said confused.<br>"You are teh muffin man!" Navi yelled as she ran around the room.  
>"Navi! You're over reacting!" She yelled.<br>"!" She yelled.  
>"NAVI!" Layna yelled.<br>The fairy stopped flying around and faced Layna.  
>"Don't annoy us all, just annoy IKE!" Layna told her.<br>"Oh...OKAY!" She said as she flew over by Ike.  
>"Get away from me you stupid bug!" Ike yelled.<br>"Wha-?...THE MUFFIN MAN THINKS I'M STUPID!" Navi wailed as she flew around the room.  
>Layna let out a sigh.<br>"We'll just have to carry on with the truths and dares..." She said.  
>"Did you know that Dr Zombie is an...Alien zombie doctor?" Layna asked.<br>Everyone shook their heads slowly.  
>"Nope...No one had a clue." Layna said.<br>"Okay, on to the dares...Wha-?" Layna questioned.  
>"I wonder what is says..." Captain Falcon said.<br>"I'm not reading that one..." Layna said." It's too harsh..."  
>"What does it say?" Asked Twilight.<br>Layna showed her the paper.  
>"Dang..." Twilight said.<br>"Whatever it is it's still a dare!" Said one of the evil smashers.  
>"Navi...tie this grenade...To yourself and get...In Links throat." She read.<br>And so Navi tied a grenade to herself and you know what happens next.  
>*Boom*<br>*Link dies*  
>*Link is revived*<br>"Sad..." Layna said.  
>"Next up is...Luna!" She said.<br>TRUTHS:

Bowser: Do you have a crush on Peach?

Wario: When was the last time you took a bath?

Lucas: What do you think of Kumatora?

Yoshi: How can you lay eggs if you are male?

Peach: What is Toad doing under your skirt?

DARES:

Link: Propose to Zelda. Don't stop until she says yes.

Mario: Write a sappy love letter to Peach.

Bowser: Be Mario's slave for a day.

Meta Knight: Take off your mask for 24 hours.

Luigi: Spend twenty-four hours in a haunted garage.

Kirby: Eat a car.

Fox and Wolf: Spend a week hand-cuffed to each other.

Jigglypuff: Tell a horror story.

"Bowser: Do you have a crush on Peach?" Layna asked.  
>Bowser hissed.<br>"No!" He told her.  
>"Then why do you always kidnapped her?" She asked.<br>"So that stupid Mario can't get her!" Bowser said.  
>"That makes sense...I guess..."Layna said.<br>"Okay, Wario: When was the last time you took a bath?" Layna asked.  
>"What's a bath?" He asked confused.<br>All the smashers took one step away from him.  
>"You-you?...Never mind..." Layna said as she backed away.<br>"Okay...Umm...Next truth...Lucas: What do you think of Kumatora?" Layna asked.  
>"Kumatora?...I've only met her once, and that was about two years ago." He replied.<br>"Oh..." Layna said.  
>"Well then...Yoshi: How can you lay eggs if you are male?" Layna asked him.<br>"All of the Yoshi's can lay eggs." He told her.  
>"How?" Asked Captain Falcon.<br>"Will you- _Can't _you shut up!" Layna yelled at Captain Falcon.  
>"Why do all the Yoshi's lay eggs?" Layna asked.<br>"For defense." he told her.  
>"Ah...That's why." She said.<br>"Um...Peach: What is Toad doing under your skirt?" Layna asked her.  
>"He wouldn't fit in my pocket." Peach told her.<br>"Ohhhh..." Layna said.  
>"Ahem...Onto the Dares!" She said.<br>"Well this is going to be annoying...Link: Propose to Zelda. Don't stop until she says yes." Layna said.  
>"Will you marry me?" Link asked Zelda.<br>"No..."  
>"Please?"<br>"No.."  
>"Please?"<br>"No."  
>"Please?"<br>"NO."  
>"Please?"<br>"NO!" Zelda yelled on the top of her lungs.  
>"Pleeeeeeaaasseeee?"<br>"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled even louder...If that's possible.  
>*Many,Many,MANY hours later*<br>"OKAY THAT"S ENOUGH!" Layna yelled." We can go on with the next dare now!" She told them.  
>Layna took a deep breath.<br>"Mario: Write a sappy love letter to Peach." Layna told him.  
>"Okay." He said as he began to write on a piece of paper.<br>*One hour later*  
>"I've finished it!" Mario said.<br>"Who? What?" Layna said as she stood up.  
>Mario sent the letter to Peach since she's at the Asparagus Kingdom.<br>She opened the letter and it said.  
><em>I think you're peachy!<em>  
>"Aww!" She wrote back along with." Send help!"<br>"Dang that was way too sappy!" Layna said sarcastically.  
>"Bowser: Be Mario's slave for a day." She told him.<br>"What! I would rather die!" He told Layna.  
>"You must! Sorry, it's the dare. You have to do it." She said.<br>Bowser let out a growl.  
>"Fine..."<br>"What do I do?" Bowser asked trying to resist killing the plumber.  
>"Be nice." Mario told him.<br>"Wha-!" He said as he looked at Mario." I can't do that!"  
>"You have too." He told Bowser.<br>"...Fine...Hi...How's that..." He said.  
>"Better." He told him.<br>*24 hours later*  
>"Next dare!...Meta Knight: Take off your mask for 24 hours." Layna told him.<br>"Make me." He told her.  
>"Okay." Layna shrugged then walked over to Meta Knight and quickly took off his mask.<br>"AWWWWW!" Layna exclaimed as she looked at the blue puffball that looked like Kirby.  
>"You're so cuuuuutttteeeeee!" Layna told him.<br>*Sword*  
>*Slash*<br>"Ouch..." Layna said as she took a step back.  
>"Still cute though..." she said then began to read the next dare.<br>"Luigi: Spend twenty-four hours in a haunted garage." Layna told him.  
>"I've had it with haunted places..." He told her.<br>"Well...Go to that haunted place's garage!" Layna exclaimed.  
>"Fine..." He said then left the smash mansion.<br>"This looks fun...Kirby: Eat a car." Layna told the pink marshmallow looking creature.  
>"Poyo." He said as he walked into the garage of the Smash Mansion.<br>Kirby walked up to a car.  
>*Gulp*<br>*BUURRP*  
>"Poyo poy." He said.<br>"Translation!...That's it?" Layna said." Well...Yeah..." She told him.  
>"Poyo."(Okay)<br>"This one _Can't_ be good...Umm...Fox and Wolf: Spend a week hand-cuffed to each other." Layna told the two.  
>"WHAT!" They both yelled simultaineously.<br>"Sorry..." Layna said as she walked over to the two with handcuffs.  
>*Click*<br>*Click*  
>"There you go." She told them.<br>The two began growling.  
>"Uhh...We should get away from here as<em> fast<em> as possible..." Layna said as she backed away quickly.  
>"Run!" She said as ran as fast as she could, then crawled under a chair. Layna began to hear strange noises.<br>"What...The...?" She said as she then looked over to her right to see her friend Twilight.  
>"That's were you went!" Layna said.<br>"I dropped my sandwich..." She said as she got out from under the chair.  
>"This isn't good..." Twilight said as she looked over at the two who were handcuffed together.<br>"Why did you handcuff me, to him!" Yelled Fox.  
>"Why did you handcuff me to this idiot!" Wolf yelled.<br>"I-I didn't do it!" Twilight told them.  
>They looked over to see Layna sneaking away.<br>"Why!" They both asked.  
>"It's the dare!" She told them.<br>Fox held up his gun and pointed it at Layna.  
>"Get him away from me!" Fox demanded.<br>"What? You scared?" Mocked Wolf.  
>"What! NO!" He yelled back.<br>"You know what?" Twilight asked Layna.  
>"What?"<br>"This fight is actually kinda funny considering that Fox is standing on the ceiling and Wolf is just hanging from the ceiling." She told Layna.  
>"Hehe...Anti-Gravity gun." She said.<br>"Wait...Then how did you handcuff them?" Her friend Cookie asked as she walked up to the two.  
>"Anti-Gravity gun." She replied.<br>"And how are you able to stay on the floor?" Cookie asked.  
>"Iron boots." Layna said as she pointed to her shoes.<br>"Ah...Indeed..." Cookie replied.  
>*Watches fight*<br>"Well...This could be awhile...So...Jigglypuff: Tell a horror story, while we wait." Layna told her.  
>"Okay! Ahem...Here goes...One day I was walking though the forest all alone. When I ran into a group of people, I began to sing and they all fell asleep...ISN'T THAT JUST HORRIBLE!" JigglyPuff wailed.<br>"JigglyPuff...That's not scary...Tell a real horror story." Layna told her.  
>"Oh...Once there was this ghost who knew a ghost who knew this ghost who liked to make toast! Is that scary?" She asked.<br>Layna let out a sigh then responded.  
>"Yeah...Sure..." She told JigglyPuff.<br>"Okay next up is...dudeguy!" Layna said.

Yae, ah luvs yur ToD its'a AWESOME XD okie here r teh darehs;

Kirby, here's a cookie *gives*

now hold up 3 fingers.

Bowser, climb to the top of an active volcano (but not where you can get burned) and wait for it to erupt. When it does, make your loudest, most epic roar ever while spitting fire. then bite Wario's head XD

Olimar, go crawl in a hole and DIE.

Navi, you are no longer immortal *ding* and all you can say is Hey, listen, hello, look, and watch out!

Link, you are mute for the chapter *ding* and you can only yell and make various grunts XD

Young link, go get Ezlo and bring him here for the next 3 chapters :D

and also kill Navi

Luigi, here's some sunglasses. Be awesome.

Peach, spam your Ha-Cha! move for 3 hours on Ganondorf XD

Snake, go play 7 min. in heaven with...

Zero Suit Samus.

XD

Pikachu, evolve. :D

aand Twilight, go...do...something. :/

Oh, and teleport MEGAMAN here!

"Poy po poyo poy poyo!"(Yayz I got a cookie!) Kirby exclaim then began to gnaw on the cookie.  
>"Poy...Poyo po poyo poy?"(Now...Hold up three fingers?)<br>*Kirby attempts to hold up three fingers*  
>"Poy..."(Darn...)<br>"Bowser, climb to the top of an active volcano (but not where you can get burned) and wait for it to erupt. When it does, make your loudest, most epic roar ever while spitting fire. then bite Wario's head XD" Layna told him.  
>"Now that, I can do." He said as he began to look for the nearest active volcano.<br>*Ummm...Later that same day*  
>"Yes! I found the volcano!" He said as he began to climb up it. Within a few minutes he was at the top.<br>Bowser looks back at the volcano.  
>"Umm...It's not erupting..." He said annoyed.<br>*One hour later and the volcano begins to erupt*  
>As soon as the Lava began to spew into the air Bowser let out a loud roar.<br>"ROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!" He roared epic-ly.  
>Then bit Wario's head.<br>"Ouch!" Wario exclaimed.  
>"Well, onto the next dare!...Well this is slightly harsh...Olimar, go crawl in a hole and DIE." Layna told him.<br>"Huh?" He questioned.  
>"Everyone hates me..." He said sadly as he went to go find a hole to crawl in and well...Die...<br>"Well...Navi, you are no longer immortal *ding* and all you can say is Hey, listen, hello, look, and watch out!" Layna told the small fairy.  
>"What I can't just-"She began to say.*DING*<br>"HEY!" She yelled.  
>"LISTEN!"<br>Navi looked around for a moment.  
>"WATCH OUT!" She warned Link.<br>"I'm not falling for that trick..." He told her.  
>*THWACK*<br>"WHAT THE!" Link said as he stood up.  
>"Oh! I forgot about the mallet wielding Hobgoblin." Layna said.<br>"So...Did I..." Link said as he looked over at Navi who was scribbling on a piece of paper. A few moments later and she handed him the paper.  
>The note read...<em>Told you<em>...  
>"Really..." He questioned as he looked over at Navi.<br>"Okay...Next dare...Link, you are mute for the chapter *ding* and you can only yell and make various grunts XD!" She told him.  
>"Wha-"*DING*<p>

"Well...Looks like he has nothing to say...So...Onto the next dare!...Young link, go get Ezlo and bring him here for the next 3 chapters :D" Layna told him.  
>"Ezlo!" Young Link exclaimed as he ran off to get Ezlo.<br>A few minutes later and he retuned with him.  
>"Wha-?...What am I doing here?" He asked as he looked around confused.<br>"You will be staying here for the next three chapters!" Layna told him.  
>"Who are you?" He questioned.<br>"I'm Layna." She told him.  
>"And all these people?" He asked.<br>"Oh no...Not again..." Twilight said.  
>Layna took a deep breath.<br>"There's Mario, Luigi, Link, Toon Link, peach well actually Daisy considering she's here for the next few chapters...Hey that reminds me...Let's see how Peach is doing!" Layna said.  
>Layna looked at the Phone at the smash mansion.<br>"Huh? Is says, five hundred missed calls..." Layna said.  
>"Well...Who are they from?" Asked Zelda.<br>"It says...Missed call from Peach...The next is from Peach...And Peach...All of them are from Peach...Do you think I should call?" Layna asked.  
>"Umm...Yeah...Probably." Said Mario.<br>*Calls Peach*  
>"FINALY YOU CALLED BACK!" Peach screamed on the other end of the phone.<br>"Is something wrong?" Layna asked.  
>"Is something wrong? IS SOMETHING WRONG! I'VE BEEN BEING CHASED BY A CHAIN CHOMP! AND I JUST FOUND A HIDING PLACE!" She yelled.<br>"Oh my!" Exclaimed Daisy.  
>"I forgot to tell her something." She said.<br>"Okay, here you go." Layna said as she handed her the phone.  
>"Why did you leave me with a giant evil CHAIN CHOMP!" Peach yelled.<br>"I forgot to tell you...The foods on the back porch along with the key, so you can get in the castle.  
>"I...Can...you...mean that...I COULD HAVE GOTTEN INTO THE CASTLE WHEN I GOT HERE!" Peach yelled.<br>"Well just go back to the castle." Said Daisy.  
>"Oh and tell Chompy that you'll get him some food, that always makes him happy.<br>"Okay...Bye..." Peach said.  
>*Asparagus Kingdom*<br>Peach looked outside of the cave to see Chompy running in a circle.  
>"I'll go get you some food Chompy!" She said loud enough for the creature to hear her.<br>The Chain Chomp looked over at her and smiled a toothy smile as it ran over to her.  
>"Oh...No..." She said as the creature charged at her.<br>Right before it rammed into her he stopped and looked at her.  
>"Come on..." Said the princess as she trudged on to the castle.<br>She looked on the back porch to see a bag of food that had to be at least five hundred pounds of food.  
>"Dang...How much do you eat!" She questioned.<br>She looked next to the rather large bag of food to see a small key.  
>"THANK THE HEAVENS!" Peach exclaimed as she grabbed the key.<br>She slowly placed the key in the key hole and turned it.  
>*Snap*<br>Peach pulled back the key.  
>"No..." She said as she looked at the broken key.<br>"NOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she threw her head back.  
>She looked over at Chompy.<br>"Oh...That's right...I have to feed you..." Peach said as she opened the bag of food.  
>"NUM-NUMS!" The Chain Chomp exclaimed.<br>Peach opened the entire bag of food.  
>Chompy began eating.<br>A few minutes later and the chain chomp finished.  
>*BUUUUUURRRRRRPPPPPPP*<p>

"Hey..." Peach said as she looked at the door.  
>"Can you do me a favor?" She asked Chompy.<br>*Moments later*  
>"CHARGE!" Peach exclaimed while ridding on the back of the Chain Chomp.<br>They went smashing though the back of the castle.  
>"Finally!" Peach exclaimed as she got of the chain chomp.<br>"Intruder!" She heard some one say.  
>"This never ends..." Peach said.<br>*Smash Mansion*  
>"Next...Kill Navi..." Layna said.<br>"HIYAH!" Link yelled as he hit Navi with his sword.  
>*Navi is now dead*<br>"You have to say that was depressing..." Layna said.  
>"Ehh..." Said Link as he shrugged his shoulders.<br>*Luigi returns from the haunted mansion*  
>"Luigi, here's some sunglasses. Be awesome." Layna said as she handed him a pair of sunglasses.<br>*Puts on sunglasses*  
>"I'm awesome!" He exclaimed.<br>Layna looked at the next dare's.  
>"Uhhh...No..." She said as she shook her head."Ahem...And no...For the next one..." She said.<br>"So...Pikachu, evolve. :D" Layna told him.  
>"Pika...Chu!" He said as a large ball of light surrounded him for a moment then went away.<br>"Rai! Raichu!" He exclaimed.  
>Raichu starts running around.<br>He runs out of the room.  
>Moments later the light go out.<br>Layna let out a sigh.  
>"Some one go find him..." She said.<br>"I'll go find him." Said Pichu.  
>They heard loud random CHUUUS coming from the other room.<br>"Chu..."  
>"Pi! Pichu! Chu!"<br>"Rai...Raichu..."  
>"Pi? Chu?"<br>"Rai..." He said as he set down the wires he was gnawing on.  
>"Yay! Light!" Layna exclaimed.<br>"Whoop...I liked the dark better..." Twilight said. as she sunk into her chair.  
>"Okay...Last dare of the night...aand Twilight, go...do...something. :" Layna told her friend.  
>"Anything?" Twilight asked.<br>"Yes, anything." She replied.  
>"Well in that case...I'll be right back." Twilight said as she left the room.<br>*Moments later*  
>"What'd you blow up-Where's the fire-Who's injured?" Layna questioned.<br>Twilight plopped back into her chair and began drinking something.  
>"What...What are you drinking?" Asked Layna.<br>Twilight took a sip.  
>"Ah...Yogurt." She said then returned to her beveragefood item.  
>"Oh and they , and teleport MEGAMAN here!" Layna said.<br>*Teleports MegaMan into the room*  
>"Hello everyone!" He exclaimed.<br>Everyone waved awkwardly.  
>"Hi...?" Some of them said.<br>*Long Awkward silence*  
>"Well, that brings this chapter to an end!" Layna said as the credits began rolling.<br>"What the?" She questioned.  
>"GET THESE WORDS OUT OF MY FACE!" She yelled as she drew her sword and began slashing at the credits. Making them fly all over the place.<br>"Hey! It's like Mad Libs!" Twilight said as she ran over with Cookie following.  
>"Hey look I made it say chapter hosted by Layna!" Layna said pointing to the credits.<br>"No..You just fixed them." Twilight said.  
>"I'm...I'm not one for destroying thing..." She said.<br>"WEEEEE! Look at me!" Cookie said as she grabbed onto a line of credits and began to be dragged up by a whole bunch of words.  
>"I don't think that-" Layna began to say.<br>"Wait for me!" Exclaimed Twilight as she grabbed Cookie's feet.  
>"Ah, what the heck!" Layna said as she ran and grabbed Twilight's feet.<br>And the three went up with the credits.  
>*Moments later*<br>"We're on top of the smash mansion!" Twilight exclaimed as she looked over and saw her friend Layna on the ground.  
>"What's up?" She asked.<br>"I don't know...WE'RE ONLY ON THE ROOF OF THE BIGGEST BUILING IN ALL OF THE DIMENTIONS!" Layna said as she laid flat on the ground.  
>"You're not afraid of falling are you?" Asked Twilight.<br>"No...Just the sudden stop at the end." Layna replied.  
>Layna stood up and looked over at Cookie.<br>"Where's the door?" She asked.  
>"Umm...I don't know..." Said Twilight.<br>"How are we going to get down!" Asked Layna.  
>"Though the hole in the roof caused by the credits." Said Cookie.<br>"You're a genius!" Said Layna as she went though the roof and onto the top floor with Twilight and Cookie following.  
>"Let's take the elevator." Said Cookie.<br>*All three enter the elevator*  
>*Catchy elevator music*<br>"Too bad elevators don't move as fast as credits..." Said Layna.  
>*Many moments later*<br>*They enter the main room of the Smash Mansion*  
>"And so ends are chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!" Said Layna.<p>

_**Authors notes: I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Please leave reviews if you like the Chapter! :)  
>~LightOfLanayru<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6 LightOfLanayru,TriforceCookie

TOD Contest!

It's me, LightOfLanayru. I will be hosting this chapter with Triforce_Cookie as my sidekick!

Or, as were better known, Layna and Cookie!

"Sorry about the long wait..." Said a Hylian girl with blue hair and strange golden eyes.

"And Queen Authoress 'Starcy' Hand. Navi was revived after the last chapter, every one had to think that she was dead so she could go to the international muffin convention...So...All is well!"

"So, Shall we go on with the dares Layna?"

"Yes, Cookie, we shall!" She said as she held up many cards with dares on them.

"Okay, first up...Bob Jim Francis..."

Sup. Dares:

Zelda: Make out with Link

Marth: Be a fairy for 500 hours

Sonic: Find Blaze and Make out with her

Ike: Make out with Marth

Truths:

Roy: Who would you rather go out with? Marth, Link or Ike

Jigglypuff: Kirby or Meta Knight?

Zelda: Do you like cheese?

~B.J Francis x

" *_*...You...You have violated rule number one!" Layna said as she read over the dare.

Cookie held up a red siren and began running around the room yelling"Weeeeee woooooo! Weeeee woooooo!" Over and over and over.

"I'm sorry but I have to put you in the box of shame." Said the blunette.

*Grabs your arm and puts you in a box*

"You will have to stay there till tomarrow, to think about what you did. Plus, that's when the trash man comes...But you are banished from the competition fo evah!"

"Ahem...Next up is Me. Not me as in Layna, but as the persons username."

Hey! Here are some truths and dares :D

Dares:

Ness: Kiss Lucas

Link: Eat a worm

Sheik: Kiss Gannondork

Gannondork: Kiss Link

Truths:

Sonic: Blaze, Amy or Rouge?

Thats all for now :D

"What the heck... What is with the rule breaking of rule number one!"

*Banishment*

Cookie was over in the corner placing a dare card with 'Rest in peace 'Me''.

"Well they should have listened." She said in a stern voice.

"Okay...Please let the next...Be better..."

Hi! Thanks for using my dares and truths! Yes you can call me ol'no name ^^. Truths: Authors: Do you read manga and if so which is your favorite?

Samus: What is your favorite game that you've made?

Link: Do you have a girlfriend?

Dares: Everyone: You must watch a monkey use a flamethrower on Weegee and Chuck Norris.

Lucas: I love you so you get to be free from any dares in this chapter!

Luigi: You must fight Ness, Sonic, and Chuck Norris at one time to prove once again how awesome you are! That all folks :D! ~Nobody.

"Yay! Some one who listens to da rules!...I applaud you Ol' no name!

And, what is this whole thing about Chuck Norris all over the Internet? Just wondering..."

The blunette looked down at the stack of cards.

"Ooh! This first one's for us!" Layna exclaimed holding the card above her head and waving it frantically.

"What is it?" Twilight and Cookie said with excitement.

"It says, 'Do you read manga, and if so which is your favorite?"

"Well, I don't read a lot of manga, but I have read the Vocaloid manga's online, and they're pretty funny at some times." Said Layna.

"I've read that one too, and that's about it." Cookie added.

Twilight paused for a manga!" She said pumping her fists into the air.

"Okay, Samus, what is your favorite game that you've made?" Layna said as she flipped to the next peice of paper.

"Hmm..." She said as she pondered the answer."Other M."

"Yeah! The one with the shooting and the monsters and such?"

The blunette couldn't tell, but the bounty huntress was giving her the 'you've got to be kidding me look' from beneath her helmets shield.

"Hooray! Onto da next dare!"She said.

"Okay, this one's for Link!-" She paused, her narrowing while long pointed ears lowered slightly.

"Uh..."

"I don't have to die again do I?" Link questioned annoyed.

"No, just answer a question." She said, eyes fixed on the card, her blushing slightly.

"What is is?"

"Link: Do you have a girlfriend?..." She questioned.

"Oh, I...Um...Yes." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who is it?" Twilight said crossing her arms."We need proof."

"It's -"

*Chuck Norris crashes though the roof from a flying car*

Layna let out a sigh as this Chuck Norris dude came in with a monkey on his shoulders.

"You haven't even heard the dares yet..." Layna said annoyed that the question wasn't answered.

"I'm actually from the future." He said as he put a pair of sunglasses on, along with his monkey.

"Really?" Cookie questioned as she clasped her hands together."From the year 3000?"

"Year 3000?" Marth, Ike and Roy chimed in.

"Oh, God...Cookie do you realize what you've done!"

"Yeah, I spoke, was that so-"

"Not what I ment! You don't-"

"

Said I'm here from the year three thousand, not much has changed except they live underwater, and your great, great, great- "

"Knock it off bozos!" Layna exclaimed.

"Aww..." The trio looked down in despair.

"Don't worry though, we get to watch Luigi and Chuck Norris get toasted to a crisps by a flame thrower monkey!"

"Hoorah!" Ike and Roy exclaimed.

"Subarashii!" Marth chimed in.

"Eh?" The other two questioned.

"Excellent!" He translated.

"Okay, go on flame thrower monkey!" Layna cut in."Go kill- er I mean, go burn them to death- no wait- ahh, who am I kidding." She said waving her hand."Keel em both."

"Screaaah!" The monkey yelled as it shot the flamethrower engulfing Luigi within seconds.

*Ten seconds later*

"Okay flame thrower monkey, I think that's good, remember you still have to destroy the other dude."

"Eyyaah!" The monkey screeched and turned the flame thrower off.

"Oh, good God! He's gone! You've disintegrated him!" Layna yelled gesturing towards him with her arms as if she were directing a plane."How do we revive him?" She questioned panicked.

*Cookie wheels in a vacuum*

"Stand clear." The blonde said.

"Wait- Cookie, what are you- are you gonna- No you can't-" Twilight said starring at her.

*Vaarrooooooooooom*

"Ahh!" Twilight yelled scurrying behind the nearest sofa."No leik Vacuum..."

*Vacuums up dust*

"Here, Gannondorf, take him to the Doctor." Cookie said handing the evil ruler the container of dust.

"You make sure he gets a band-aid from good ol' Dr. Mario M'kay?"

"Eh? What?" The dark wizard questioned.

"I said, you make sure he ge-"

"I got that you nitwit." He yelled.

"Ni...Nitwit?" Cookie questioned, her eyes growing big as they welled with tears.

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She exclaimed as waterfall tears came shooting from her eyes.

Twilight's head slowly came above the couch, her cat ears pulled flat against her head, while she snarled loudly at Gannon.

"How dare you!" Layna yelled in sync with Twilight.

"You stupid, big, fat, meanie!" Twilight yelled.

"Your actions are unforgivable!" Layna yelled."You know what this means?"

"Eh...Pie?"

"No, not pie you dummy!" Twilight said as she transformed into a panther and backed him in the corner.

"No, please no!" He begged."Nuuuuuu!"

*Kerthwap*

"What?" He questioned as he looked up at a tall cone like hat that read,'Dunce'.

"Really? Is that all you've got?" He questioned.

Twilight snarled showing off her fangs.

"Okay, okay!"

*Mew*

Twilight looked towards Cookie, and happily pranced over to her.

"Rawr, mew, mew, rawr!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I can't understand you."

*Twilight turns back into a human*

"The deed has been done!"

*Hug*

"Um, I hate to break up yalls happy hug you've got goin' on there, but have you forgotten 'bout Luigi?

The three looked over at Daisy then over to Zelda.

"Zewlda! Fix him! Fix him! FIX HEEEEM!"

"Okay, okay!" She yelled before running over to the jar.

"I'm sure that her spell will be something awesome, and unlame!" Layna said with confidence.

The Hylian princess walked over to the Luigi dust.

"Wevive Wuweegi!" She said and within moment, the green plumber was alive.

"That was lame..." Twilight said.

"Okay, now before we get too much off track we need to head to the next dare!" Layna said."Lucus, you are loved by this person, so you are free from any dares this chappy!"

"Really?" He questioned.

The blunette nodded.

"Coolio." Lucus replied.

"Thank the heavens I'm alive!" Luigi exclaimed."Now I won't have ta die again!"

"Next one's for you Loogsters." She said looking towards Luigi.

"Everyone hates me...Don't they?"

"Nah, they just like to see you keel over every now and again, er, most times! Well any way, Ness, Sonic and Chuck Norris! Go attack Luigi!"

"Hiyiyiyiya!" He said throwing random punches.

"What!-What's going on!" Cookie questioned.

Luigi was surrounded by a field of pure energy.

"Layna! What's his power level?" Twilight interjected.

"It's ovar niine Thoouuuusssaaand!"

*Insta win*

Most of the smashers stood there with their mouths hanging open, everyone was dead...

"You killed Chuck Norris..." Layna trailed off.

"Pfft." He said as he sat up."Dead? I prank call death on a daily bases!"

"And?" Layna added.

"I call 'em and he can't trace the call." He said as he stood up and put his sunglasses on."Come on flame thrower monkey, we've got places to be."

The monkey threw the flame thrower at Luigi, and jumped on Chuck Norris's shoulder, before he was beamed up into the millennium Falcon.

*Everyone Is Revived*

"Okkeeedoookay! Onto the next person!" Layna said."Queen Authoress 'Starcy' Hand!

No... Navi can't be dead... She just can't...

Host: REVIVE NAVI! And bring back the unnatural fixation of muffins! I don't really care now if she's not immune to death, but if she does die, please bring her back.

Roy: You are a dragon just as you are a human. That won't change. Accept yourself. If you don't, I'm taking you to Dr. Phil.

Pit: Learn how to bake a decent muffin!

Sonic: You and two people of your choice get to go on an one week all paid vacation and the destination is your choice.

Host: Choose one Smasher.

Chosen Smasher: Go visit the **** ****.

Luigi: Change to Weegee!

Have fun! ;)

"Do forgive me, I had to censor out something that is not allowed in this contest." Layna said."Though I will read the rest." The blunette said as she looked towards the note cards.

"Wah! So sowwy! Navi was supposed to be revived at the end, and she was! She had to have people think she was dead, so she could go to the Muffin R Us Convention! I would never ever think of not reviving Navi! She's mah buddy!" Layna ranted on.

She took a few deep breaths to calm down."She'll be here as soon as there's a dare or truth with her! No worries!

*Ahem*"Roy: You are a dragon just as you are a human. That won't change. Accept yourself. If you don't, I'm taking you to Dr. Phil." Layna told him.

"Aghrflabinsphelit! I'm not a dragon for cryin' out loud!"

"No you're not a dragon for cryin'!"

*Roy is sent to ramble on about his problems in front of an audience and the entire world*

"Well, she warned him didn't she?" Layna questioned the other smashers, and some nodded while others shrugged.

"Well any who, Pit learn how to bake a descend muffin, you!" Layna told him.

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted then ran towards the kitchen.

"Wow, that was easier than what I thought it would be..."

"Ahhh! Le kitchen is on fiyah!" Said the mansion chef, AKA Kirby with a french accent...And a mustache, and a chef hat. :3

"He was in there for three seconds!" Layna gestured one hand towards the kitchen.

"Sacrebleu!" Kirby said throwing a frying pan into the kitchen.

"Get zim out of ze kitchin!"

"Okay, okay..." Layna said walking towards the kitchen, she looked in, and there was a box of muffin mix sitting in the frying pan, flaming and throwing embers everywhere along the way.

"Done!" Pit said as he picked up the frying pan and brought it to Layna.

She licked her thumb and put out the flaming strand of hair on his head."You can't-" She paused, he looked quite happy with his burnt box."Can't what?"

"Ugh...Just get Le Kirby, and he'll teach you how to...Improve your recipe, 'kay?" She said as she walked out of the kitchen and picked up Le Kirby and brought him back, and set him on the counter.

"Teach him how to cook, Le Kirby!"

"Non!"

"Doo et!"

"Ne jamais!

"Oh, come on, would you do it for a Scooby Snack?"

"I won't fall for such ridiculusness!"

"Ruh roh, some one's being a pain in the butt!" Layna said as she put the box on the counter next to him.

"It's a dare, if he can't cook, then that means the dare will become null, void, and all sorts of bad! You don't follow the dare, he doesn't follow the dare, we got thrown in 'didn't-listen-to-the-comments-that-followed-the-rules-JAIL! M-kay."

"Um-kay..." He trailed off."Be gone with you then! I must get to the teaching!" He said.

Layna walked back into the main room of the smash mansion.

"What took ya so long?" Twilight questioned as stood from the couch, abandoning her game of rock, paper, scissors.

"I am the master of this game!" She said with excitement.

"Ooow...That doesn't count! You kept using rock, and scissors...Actual rocks and scissors!" Said Snake.

"Man up Snake!" Twilight retorted." It counts, may I redirect you to rule number 3,025, of the Smash rule book?" She gestured towards a large book."Layna, if you will."

The blunette nodded and ran over to the book, flipping it to page number 121.

"Aha! Here it is."

Page:121

Rule number: 3,025, When challenged to a game of rock, paper, sciccors, the people partaking in said activity have full right to use three items of their choice, but it must be something that corresponds with the game.

"Need she say more?" Cookie questioned.

Layna shut the book."Indeed. Need I say more?" She paused."Okay, next dare, Sonic: You and two people of your choice get to go on an one week all paid vacation and the destination is your choice."

"Awesome!" He exclaimed."Okay, I choose...Meta Knight, and...Ness!" Sonic said as the two came towards him."Where to guys?" He questioned.

"Disney World!" Ness exclaimed.

They both looked towards Meta Knight."The Bahamas..." He said in a low tone voice.

"Okay! That settles it!" Sonic said."Where going to the desert!" He frowned."Because there's some road runner who thinks he can run faster then me...What a jerk..." He said as he crossed his arms.

"No want!" Meta knight cried."The deserts all dry and stuffs!*Sniffle*"

"Arigatou Cayaputain Akarikana!" Layna cut in.

(Thank-you Captain Obvious)

"Oh, look! WHooSH, Your gone." She told them as they dissapeared.

"How'd you do that?" Cookie questioned.

"I...I-I have no clue what-so-ever, but it was cool!" The blunette exclaimed."Ah, well, This ones for the hosts, Choose A Smasher!...Wait a second...Um, I'm not puttin' this in." Layna said as she stared blankly at the page.

"Okay, lastly, Luigi change to Weegee!"

*Dun dun dun Dun DUN*

*Your Luigi has evolved into WeeGee*

"Let's a-go!" WeeGee Exclaimed.

"Okay, next person is, FreakyDogFridays!

Hey, Twilight, Cookie, and Layna! Lets get on with the truths,

Zelda what has been your favorite dare?

Ike What is your fondest memory of your farther?

Twilight If I told you I have a Nuke what would you do with it?

Mario Do you love your brother,

Luigi, or is there a competitive thing that gets in the way?

Cookie If you had to choose between Football and Baseball which would you choose as a favorite sport?

Layna Who would you rather date, Bowser or Wario?

Time for the dares...MMMMWWWAAAAHHHAAAA!

IkeJump off Mt. Everest and land on your head, try not to get a concussion.

Twilight Get a Nuke and drop it at Everest, as Ike falls.

Cookie Eat only Prunes for a month.

Layna Die your hair pumpkin orange and wear the most rattiest outfit EVER!

Mario Let Bowser win and then kick him all the way to Asparagus!

Thanks for doing the dares people send in, the are HILARIOUS!

"Zelda, what has been your favorite dare?" Layna questioned.

"Hmm, I would have to say the waterfall. Because who doesn't like hurling themselves up a waterfall at high speeds?" She questioned.

Gannon raised his hand.

"Nuh uh! The dunce may not speak!" Said the blonde.

"Thank you Cookie." The blunette said as she flipped to the next card.

"Ike, what is the fondest memory of you father?"

The blue haired Mercenary took a step forwards."Him teaching me how to fight, how to stratagize missions, and when to know when to pull back from a battle." He said, his arms crossed as he looked towards the ground.

"You haz NUKE?" Twilight cut in running around Layna.

"I don't have a nuke! FreakyDogFridays does, and what would you do if she gave it to you?"

"I would..." Twilight began, her eyes growing wide."I-I-"

She jumped up into the air."I would sing the Nuke song!" She exclaimed."Nuke, nuke nukidy nuke, ee, nuke, nuke, nuke, nukity, nuke, ee, nuke, nuke, nu-"

"Okay...Well here it is." She handed her the nuke.

"Ooh..." Twilight said as she gazed at the shininess of it.

She opened the panel with the biohazzard symbole on it.

"It haz fruit roll ups in it!"

"Twilight..." Cookie said as she raised her pointer finger."I don't think that you should..."

The half-cat girl began gnawing on it.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no!" Zelda yelled with every step as she grabbed the nuclear bomb from the girl and threw it into the closet, and slammed the door.

"How is that gonna stop it?" Cookie questioned.

The Hylian Princess turned back towards the door, and cast a spell on it.

The door turned to the hardest substance in all of the dimentions, nothing would be able to get in or out.

"Oh...Dear...Farore..." Twilight said."WARIO'S in there!" She exclaimed before bursting into laughter."He go na die!" She yelled as she was in the current possition of rolling on the floor laughing, or more commonly known, ROFL.

"What!" The princess yelled as she attempted to open the door."It-it's not going to open!"

The pulled on the door knob with all her might, but there was no hope.

"Nah, It's okay, if he dies, we can just revive him." Suggested Cookie.

There were many agreeing nods around the room.

"Well, that settles it." Layna said." Next Do you love your brother, Luigi, or is there a competitive thing that gets in the way?

"Well, sure, we're brothers..." He trailed off."There's not really any competition that get's between us, though he usually ends up fighting ghosts, and I end up fighting koopas, other then that, it's pretty even." The red plumber said with a nod.

"Alrighty! Cookie If you had to choose between Football and Baseball which would you choose as a favorite sport?"

"Baseball! Because they're all like, shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, down the track, track, track!" She said as she pretended to push something with a broom.

"Uh, Cookie?" Twilight questioned.

"Yeah?"

"That's shuffle board..."

"Oh! Baseball." The blonde responded as she picked up the broom and held it like a baseball bat."Like this?" She said as she swung the broom as hard and fast as she could, resulting in it breaking though the window, and spearing one of the cars.

*Beep**Beep**Woop**Woop**Woop**Beep**Beep*

Zelda let out a distressed sigh, as she walked towards the door and pointed the keyfob at the purple car that was speared though the front windsheild, and though the drivers seat.

"Dear, Nayru, Cookie! If I were in that thing, I would be dead!"

"D-Dead?" Cookie questioned concerned.

"Yes, Killeded, and then no one would be around to save you three when you act stu-...unknowlageable..."The princess finished.

"Yay!" Twilight exclaimed, the three gathered around in a ring around the Rosy stance and began spinning."We were upgraded from stupid! Wh00t Wh00t!" The three exclaimed.

"We're unknwolagiabibble!" Cookie said.

"Weeeeeeeeee!" The three spun around.

Zelda let out another sigh."Just continue on with the dares please?"

"Oh! Okay." Layna said as she pulled away from the circle, barely able to stand from all the spinning.

"Layna Who would you rather date, Bowser or Wario?"

The blunnette stared at the paper, her eyes growing narrow as she felt her stomach become uneasy.

"What...Say? Do? What now? Pick?-GACK!"

_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_FLAT LINE.

"Oh, dear Farore!" Twilight exclaimed."Pikachu! Thundershock!"

The yellow mouse kangaroo, came rushing to her side.

"Pika...CHUUUUUUU!" He exclaimed as a huge bolt of electricity hit her.

_/\_/\_/\_/\_UN FLAT LINE.

"Ehhhehehe..." Layna said as she sat up, her blue hair frizzed out to Timbuktu.

"Phew...I had this weird dream that I was asked who would I rather date, Bowser of Wario, but the funny thing is, neither of dem are human!" She said as she threw her arms to her sides...*Sniff**Sniff*

"And...Why is my hair dead?"

*Layna's hair is revived*

"Hoorah!"

"You still have to answer the question." Twilight said.

"Bowser...But that ain't evah gowna happen." Layna said as she crossed her arms. "Okay...Before I throw up, let's continue...Ike Jump off Mt. Everest and land on your head, try not to get a concussion!"

"Woah, Woah, WOAH!" Ike said shaking his head in a disapproving manor."You want me to go jump off the tallest mountain in the world, and land on my flippin' head!" He said as he threw his arms out to the side.

The blunnette nodded."Well, yeah, that's kinda what she said." She said as waved her hands."Go on, the mountain's right there."

Ike let out a sigh as he headed towards the mountain, peering over the ledge."I'm pretty sure this will result in certain death..." He said.

"You bet it will!" Twilight exclaimed before ninja kicking him in his back, and he went flying over the ledge.

"You gave him a helmet right?" Cookie questioned as she held up a bicycle helmet.

"That wouldn't of done anything, but make it better." Twilight said.

Many smashers gathered around the ledge and watched him fall.

"Hey, Twilight! You get to drop a nuke as he's falling!" Cookie said handing her a bomb.

"Hehehe..." The half-cat said as she held the nuke out over the ledge."Ba-boom!" She said as she released it, it quickly gaining up on Ike.

*Three thousand feet down*

Ike looked over to see a large bomb passing him.

"Really? A nuke? Are you THAT immature!" He yelled back, he voice echoing back, causing an avalanche that engulphed him within seconds.

**

"Spagetti O's! Cookie exclaimed as she reached for the previous sentance.

"Cookie no!" Layna said as she grabbed her hand and she dropped her OooO's

"Aww..." The blonde whinned.

"We've already broke the fourth wall to the writters world, two times! One more and we'll get written up!"

Cookie let out a sigh."Okee dokee..."

"Alright Cookie Eat only Prunes for a month!" Layna told her.

"But I want Spagetti O's...Only prunes for a month?...My tummy won't like that, but okay..." She said, as a semi truck full of prunes backed up into the window and unloaded eight tons of prunes,

"I...I don't have to eat all these do I?" She questioned as he head popped up from the center of the giant pile of individually packaged prunes.

Soon, Layna emerged from the sea of dried plumes."I...I don't think so, that's not humanly possible."

"To many dried plums..." Twilight said as she hit a button on the wall, causing the fifth floor panel to open, sucking all of the prunes into a secret compartment.

"Wow..." Layna said as she looked around."Where'd you put all of those?"

"Eh, you'll find out eventually." She said with a mischievous smirk.

"There crammed in our room aren't they?" Cookie questioned.

"What! How did you know that?"Twilight said shocked.

"Because the fifth floor pannel in the main room, the kitchen and the attic, and multiple different rooms all lead to our own room." Layna explained.

"Drats...Oh, well, at least they're not here right?"

"Yeah, but I still have to Nom all of them..."

Layna let out a sigh."I'll go look up recipies for fried prunes and plums, and deep fried prunes, and prune pizza, and prune stroganoff..." She counted off on her fingers.

"Okay, okay...Thanks..." The blonde said.

"Alrighty..." The blunnette started."Layna Die your hair pumpkin orange and wear the most rattiest outfit EVER!" She paused."Um...Alright...Uh, Cookie, Will you take over the next one while I go change?"

"Hooray!" The blonde exclaimed grabbing the last card, and the blunette reluctantly headed towards the laundry room.

"Okay! Mario! Let Bowser win and kick him all the way to Asparagus!" Cookie said as she held up the card."Attack!"

Bowser growled as he slowly came towards Mario.

The plumber yawned and crossed his arms."Planning on-a getting to the other side-a of the room, any time-a soon there?"

Bowser sped up, flames and smoke pouring from his mouth as he approached Mario.

"Uh-a oh..." The red plumber said right before the Koopa King picked him up and threw him through the wall.

He came back though the hole in the wall and rubbed his head."That-a hurt, but now I-a get to kick-a your butt all the way-a to Asparagus!" He said as he ran towards Bowser and kicked him out the door as hard as he could...Which was only about...Well, about three feet.

*Kick**Thud**Kick**Thud**Repeat twenty million times*

Twilight looked at the window after a few minutes."Well, guys, they just made it out of the driveway...OOoo...They both just got hit by a bus..." She trailed off.

Moments later and Layna came sliding into the room in a rat costume, with her hair dyed orange."Tada!" I found the most rattiest thing I could find!" She said as she grabbed her long tail with one of her paw mittens.

"And I have this nose!" She said as she pointed to a plastic rat snout on her nose, that had buck teeth and whiskers, and on top of her orange hair, fake rat ears.

"Do I pass?" She questioned.

Cookie nodded."You pass!"

Twilight looked at her. Her kitty ears flickering side to side."Must chase...Rat!" She snarled.

"Twilight! No! It's me!" Layna said waving her hands in front of her.

"Layna?" Twilight questioned, as she tilted her head to the side."I thought you were a rat..."

"Well I am, but it's just a costume!" She added." Though I really should continue on with the last persons Truths And Dares." She paused."Okay, next we have...JourneymanIceQueen!"

Note: I wrote this review a few days before Christmas, and some ToDs will reflect that.

Truths:

Falco, since Fox is four, how old are you?

Wolf, same question.

Jigglypuff: Do you write fanfiction?

Captain Falcon: Um...through no fault my mine, most of your cars have been destroyed...

Dares: So Zelda, you made it through the waterfall challenge. Congratz! But can you climb...the MAGMAFALL? DUN DUN DUN!

Link: Decorate a house for Christmas.

Snake: Be an elderly, crazy man for the next two chapters. (And before you ask, yes, I LOVE picking on you! XD)

Sonic: Trade places with Shadow for the next 2 chapters.

Everyone: Have a Merry X-Mas! Go ahead. I DARE YOU! *Glares* XD

"Oh, my...Please forgive us for not updating in so long...We'll try to make sure it gets updated on a regular basis." The blunette said."Okay, Falco, since Fox is four, how old are you?"

"Five." He answered.

"Oh, well your not old enough to carry a weapon either!" Layna said.

*Confiscation*

"Hey! That's my blaster!" Falco told her.

"You can get it back when your older!" She said as she placed it on a shelf.

He reached for it.

"Nyeh...Nyeh..." He said with each jump."Eh...Never mind..." He said as he crossed his arms and hung his head as he walked back to his spot.

"Okay, Wolf, same question."

"Eight." He said with a nod.

"Okay, cool." She responded.

"What!" Fox and Falco exclaimed simultaneously.

"Your not going to take his weapon, or anything?" Fox questioned.

"Nope, he's old enough."

"How!" Falco yelled.

"He's fourty-six in dog years you know."

"I'm twenty eight in dog years!" Fox protested.

"I know, but you still wook wike a wittle puppy dog!" She said as she patted him on the head.

He let out a growl.

"Aww, is da wittle doggy woggy not happy 'cause-"

*SCRATCH*

"Eh? A-ah...My arm...You scratcheded it! You big-er little meanie!" She wailed.

"Sorry..." He said flatly.

"Your a meanie weinnie!"

"I-"

"Meanie Weinnie!" She repeated loudly.

"Don't you have more truths to go through?"

"By George, you right!" She said as she jumped to her feet."Jigglypuff: Do you write fanfiction?"

The pink puff ball jumped up and down with excitement."Yes! Of course I do! I write FanFiction with Kirby all the time! Our username is KirbyPuff37!"

"Why thirty seven?" Cookie questioned.

"Because my favorite number is three, and Kirby's favorite number is seven, of course!"

"Oh, cool." Twilight said.

"What do you write about?" Layna questioned.

"The epic adventures of the tofu monster that lives in a bagpipe!"

"Wow...Enough said there..." Layna trailed off as she looked at the next card."Captain Falcon: Um...through no fault my mine, most of your cars have been destroyed..."

"Wha-...MY BABIES! He said as he sprinted into the garage."How can one be so cruel and heartless and cruel!" He wailed as he looked at the flaming piles of melting car, with JourneymanIceQueen standing next to the car, roasting a marshmallow chicken.

"What are you doing?" Layna questioned.

"Making a rotisserie s'more." They responded.

"Awesome!" The blunette exclaimed.

"Awesome? How can you say that when my cars are being melted and are close to exploding!" He yelled.

"Close...To...Exploding?...RUN JOURNEYMAN RUN!" She told them, and they quickly scurried a safe distance.

"Layna, Twilight, Cookie!" Zelda yelled at the three in front of the car."What are you doing!"

"Waiting for it to explode so we can run away with an epic explosion in the background!" Cookie yelled back.

*Car Explodes*

The force sent the three flying into the wall in random poses, that after a few moments they pealed off of and fell to the ground, the dent in the concrete remaining.

"Eh...he..eh..."Twilight said.

"That...Went...Nothing Like planned..." Layna said as she looked over at Cookie.

"I thought...I though I saw a puddy tat..." She said in one long distressed breath.

Zelda sighed as she walked over to the three who where pointing upwards and laughing about the spinning stars that swirled over their heads

*Layna, Twilight, and Cookie are revived*

"All better!" Cookie said in a sing song manor.

"Dares: So Zelda, you made it through the waterfall challenge. Congratz! But can you climb...the MAGMAFALL? DUN DUN DUN!" Layna told the Princess.

"Magma?...As in, you touch it and die?"

"Nonsense! it only disintegrates what it touches!" The blunette told her.

"Eh? And that would be me!"

"Here take this." Layna said as she handed her a Lego.

"How is this going to help me!" She yelled as she showed it to Layna.

"It's the magic Lego of Narnia..." Layna trailed off."Specifically made by the ice queen..."

"You so full of pudding!" She said as she walked towards the hallway."What door is it again?" She yelled.

"The fifty-seventh to the right!"

"What?" The Hylian princess questioned.

"You know, the one after the door to Wal*Mart?" The blunette told her.

"What? We have an insta door to Wal*Mart?"

"No, but wouldn't that be swell?" Layna questioned.

The other smashers followed her down the hall to door number fifty-seven on the right, and lo-and-behold, there stood the magmafall.

"Dear Nayru...Fayore...And Din...This is insane!" She yelled.

The other smashers leaned it.

"OOOOooooo." They all said simultaneously as their eyebrows all singed off.

Zelda fell in, due to the fact of Donkey Kong, instinctively throwing her.

"Use the Lego!" Layna yelled her voice echoing though out the strange room.

"Ugh! Fine!" Zelda yelled as she threw it towards the lava, turning Zelda into stone, though for some reason she could still move.

She touched the magmafall."Hmm...Maybe that Lego was magic..." She said to herself before swimming up the magmafall like a magma zora would: very carefully.

It took about twenty minutes but the princess finally made it to the top.

She hauled herself over it's peak, and flipped over on her back, before turning back to normal.

"Never..." She breathed heavily."AGAIN!"

"Well, we shall see, shan't we?" Layna said.

"Whatever..." Zelda said as she stood to her feet, her hair frazzled and bits and pieces of her dress were still flaming.

"FIRE!" Cookie yelled as she ran over to Zelda, shooting a fire extinguisher at her face, and completely burying her in anti-fire spray.

The princess opened her eyes, and began talking, but no one heard her, due to the fact of them laughing.

"You look like a snowman!" Twilight exclaimed pointing at her.

"I-What?" She questioned.

"Zelda the snowELF, was a happy magic soul, with a nice, bug crown and a pointed nose, and two eyes made out of blue. There must have been some twilight in that old fused thing they found, for when they placed it on her head, she began to jump and shout!-"

"Shut UP!" She yelled as she jumped out of the snow pile.

"See?" Layna said, she jumped and shouted!"

Twilight and Cookie clapped.

"Thank you, thank you." She said as she gave a bow."I'll be hear 'till next Tuesday, but until then, I need to read the next dare!...Link: Decorate a house for Christmas!"

"Okay, which one?" He questioned.

"None other than..." Layna began."The Smash Mansion!"

"Of course." He said before heading towards the elevator and up to the attic, where there kept all their holiday supplies.

"Well, he should be done in no time!" Cookie said happily.

"Or by next Christmas..." Twilight trailed off, as they watched the elevator doors close.

"Ah, well, Ooo! Look this ones for Snake! Snake: Be an elderly, crazy man for the next two chapters. (And before you ask, yes, I LOVE picking on you! XD)" Layna said.

"I'm not acting like a crazy old man!"

*Scadoosh*

"Ah...!" He exclaimed in a frail voice."What was that for ya wipper shnapper?" He said as he waved a cane at her."Back in my day, we didn't have all these fancy pancy doodle boppers, you call dares!"

"Then what did you have?" Layna questioned.

"Um...Well I have ta tell ya..."

"What?"

"I'm late!" He exclaimed out of the blue.

"For what?" Cookie questioned.

"I gotta go save Johnny boy! The pipes are callin', commin' down to carry me hoooommmee!" He yelled, in a somewhat sing song manor as he began poking other people with a cane, making them move out of his way.

"Why is it so got dang bright in here! Are ya tryin' to kill us!" He yelled.

"Okay, Old Snake...That's enough." Layna told him."We still have one more dare..."

"I don't care whether or not you use toothpaste to patch up the old wheel! Just as long as it gets done!" He said as he hit Gannon over the head, but the evil wizard just growled as continued sitting in the corner.

"Are you done yet?" Twilight questioned.

"Am I dead yet?" He yelled."No I ain't dead yet, but if you keep up these shananigans, I'll- I'll tell you what I'll do..."

"Go on, enlighten us about what you'll do..." Layna said as she waved her hand towards him.

Layna, Twilight, and Cookie were now sitting around a small coffee table, waiting for him to answer, and then finally, he did.

"I'll...Go to Taco Bell, because I'm starving!"

"Oh, Lord..." Layna said as she leaned back, Twilight face desked, and Cookie asked if he would bring her back a cheese roll up.

"Okay!" The blunette interrupted." Sonic is supposed to switch places with Shadow, but since Sonics not here, we'll just go ahead and bring Shadow, while he's at the desert.

*A wild Shadow appeared*

"What the-...!" Shadow questioned as he looked around."How did I get here? Did Silver do this!...Why that little-"

"Welcome!" Cookie exclaimed.

"Who-Who are you?" He questioned taking a step back."Your worst nightmare..." She trailed off, as the background behind her grew dark.

"No! Not the nightmare about the caterpillars eating my cheeseburger!" He wailed as he covered his eyes with his arms.

"Nah." She said as everything became light again."I'm here to give you this cookie." She said as she handed him a chocolate chip cookie.

"Oh...Heh...Thanks." He said as he took it.

"That's why they call me Cookie! Because I give every new smasher a cookie!"

"Actually you've had that name your whole life." Layna told her.

"Oh, yeah." She replied."But I still like giving people cookies!"

"And sammiches?" Twilight cut in yet again.

"And sammiches." The blonde repeated.

Layna looked at the card."The last thing it says, is for everyone to have a Marry Christmas!"

"It's the beginning of June!" Snake said."I may be crazy, and I may be old, but I ain't stupid!"

"Okay Scrooge..." Layna snapped."I know some one who's not getting an invitation to the Christmas party..." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Well then that 'wraps' everything up." Twilight said.

"And puts a bow on it!" Cookie added.

"I hope you've enjoyed!" Layna said."And please send in more Truths And Dares! Join us next time on, Wheel...Of...Tortchin! Where we catch random things on fire!"

"Peace out!" The three host said as they gave a piece sign, and the credits began rolling.

"Hey! I didn't approve to words to come though here! They're gonna get all over the place and...Nyeh...I need a nap..." Snake said as he walked away.

"O...Kay...Then...See ya in da next Chappy!" Layna said.

Authors Notes: Thank you so much for the truths and dares, and I'm so sorry that this chapter was so late, but we will get things up and running again.

Please review and send in truths and dares! Last but not least, I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Thank you soo much for reading it! :3

~LightOfLanayru

And ~Triforce_Cookie


End file.
